La Alianza Epidodio III
by ALPHAJACK
Summary: XOver RK, GW y Slayers. Mas memorias azotan la mente de Reena mientrs los jugadores principales se concentran. Esta noche sera especial, para aquel soldado y la ladrona.
1. Chapter 1

En el principio, solo existía el caos.

Un flujo terno de poder transcurriendo en el tiempo y el espacio, creando universos por casualidad y destruyéndolos con la misma velocidad con la que nacían.

Entonces a L-sama se le dio por soñar.

Soñó con 4 mundos. Universos separados, naciendo y evolucionando en segundos, pero extendiéndose lentamente, definiéndose unos de otros, cada uno en su propia evolución.

Cuando L-sama dejo de soñar, su poder había apartado esos universos de la destrucción continua del flujo del caos y decidió dejarlos así. Creciendo y madurando poco a poco.

Colocó a representantes de sí misma en ellos. Cada uno representando un aspecto de su dualidad. Luz y Oscuridad. Muerte y vida. Bien y Mal. Caos y Orden. Y dejo que las cosas transcurrieran por milenios.

Sin embargo, un universo en particular. La vida y la muerte se enfrentaron. Death Fog y Lebenphied se enfrentaron cuando su mundo empezó a poblarse de seres inteligentes. Sin embargo Lebenphied no prevaleció. Fue derrotada y apresada por Death Fog. Este la colocó en una inmensa cruz Roja y le cortó las piernas. Dominado ese mundo, extendió su influencia a los cuatro puntos cardinales y creó a sus hijos. Mandando al resto de los Universos fragmentos de su lucha y su conocimiento como el soberano de su mundo.

Ese mundo se convirtió en un lugar infernal, lleno de cielos rojos y lamentos eternos. Donde los hombres, solo eran capaces de sobrevivir en el temor, el dolor y la desesperanza.

Los demás transcurrieron en relativa normalidad.

Dark Star, creando las Armas de la Luz, se volvió Oscuridad Pura y luchó con Volfied. Volfied, generó sus sirvientes para juntar las Armas de la Luz, pero Dark Star las lanzó a los Cuatro Universos, para evitar que las usaran en su contra. De esa forma prevaleció en un parco equilibrio, en medio de un Universo destruido.

En el Universo del Sur, El Gran Dragon Ojos de Rubí, encontró fragmentos de la historia de Death Fog y obró en conformidad. Desatando una guerra por su supremacía, combatió con Cephied, El Dios Dragon Dorado.

La guerra se extendió por el planeta, llegando a sus confines. Exterminando una gran cantidad de vida y de seres que la habían poblado. Al final, Cephied no prevaleció. Fue derrotada. Sin embargo, antes de su muerte, logró dividir a Shabranigudú en siete partes, sellándolas y diseminándolas por todo el mundo, para que nunca mas ganara poder de nuevo.

Shabranigudú hizo lo propio, creando 5 sirvientes cuyo propósito seria encontrar sus partes, y resucitarlo.

Cephied, dio a luz a 4 Dioses Dragones, quienes a su vez evitarían que eso pasara.

La vida siguió.

Las criaturas sobrevivientes, continuaron con sus vidas, llenando de nuevo el planeta. De todas ellas, se alzó el hombre. Una especie prolífica, de vida muy corta, pero capaz de aprender.

Así, aprendieron la tecnología de los enanos, y la magia de los Elfos.

Milenios transcurrieron y la Gran Guerra de los Dioses terminó en leyenda. Aunque tanto hombre, elfos, enanos y demás seres intermedios empezaron a adorar y servir a los distintos bandos. Servidores oscuros de los Dark Lords (Zellas, Dynast, Dolphin, Fibrizzio y Gaarv), o Sacerdotes al servicio de los Dragones de Agua, Tierra, Fuego y Aire.

Hace mas de 2000 años, en un continente perdido, se alzó un hombre especial. Con conocimientos arcanos, y un poder inmenso. Creador de muchos hechizos invocadores de la Magia Oscura, que invocaba al mismísimo Ruby Eye.

Lei Magnus se alzó, con ejercito de hombres ambiciosos y demonios menores. Llevaron la guerra a todos los rincones del Gran continente, causando dolor y sufrimiento a los seres pacíficos que lo habitaban. Hubo quienes se alzaron en su contra, Reinos como Sailoon, Zefila, Atlas lucharon para defender su gente. Incluso pidieron ayuda a los Dragones.

Sin embargo los Dark Lords, alimentados del poder de las energías negativas desatadas por esa guerra, apoyaron a Lei Magnus, prestando sus ejércitos para que siguiera en su lucha. Hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo: Lei Magnus tenia dentro de sí, una parte de Shabranigudú.

Con eso en mente, los 5 Dark Lords desplegaron su ejercito total, llevando la guerra a un nivel diferente. Los hombres solo podían intentar sobrevivir. Lo elfos no les ayudarían, puesto que emigraron a lugares lejanos, donde seguir su vida. Los Enanos se escondieron en la tierra para evitar su exterminio. La raza humana parecía que se extinguiría por entero.

Pero los Grandes Dragones entraron al combate. Sirvientes de Cephied, cumpliendo su propósito de evitar la resurrección de Shabranigudú, pelearon con sus ejércitos. Era tanto el despliegue de poder que la tierra misma se alzó en el aire. Montañas y colinas flotaron gracias a las fuerzas místicas desatadas.

Los Dark Lords y los Dioses Dragones entablaron combate mortal.

El Gran Dragon Gaarv lucho con el Dios Dragon de Agua Laguardia. A pesar que el Mazoku venció, Aqua logró sellarlo en un cuerpo humano, para que su poder se fuera drenando poco a poco. Los demás Mazoku, en esa batalla crearon la Gran Barrera, para evitar que los demás Dragones fueran a ayudar al Aqua.

Decenas de Miles de Ryuzokus y Mazokus lucharon en lo que una vez fue el Gran Valle, resquebrajando la tierra, incendiando el cielo y evaporando el agua. Al final, Lei Magnus fue consumido por Shabranigudú, condenándose eternamente, y Esa parte de Ruby Eye logró ser derrotada por los Tres Dragones restantes.

No sin sufrir grandes perdidas entre sus servidores y creando el Desierto de la Destrucción.

De nuevo, los siglos pasaron y el hombre volvió a multiplicarse.

Los Dark Lords, perdiendo la motivación para luchar, se retiraron cada uno a su refugio y se dedicaron a vigilar.

De nuevo, un hombre de gran poder surgió. Rezzo, El Monje Rojo, famoso por sus obras de curación con magia blanca, intentó recuperar la vista liberando al a segunda parte de Shabranigudú que estaba sellada en sus ojos. Esa parte libero su poder con la ayuda de la Piedra del Sabio y Rezzo terminó consumido por la maldad de Ruby Eye.

Ningún Dios Dragon estaba cerca, y esa parte amenazaba con una destrucción total al continente. Sin embargo una persona invocó el poder de L-sama en un hechizo prohibido llamado Giga Slave, con la ayuda de la Gorn Nova, y logró destruirlo.

El Mundo Místico empezó a interesarse en Lina Inverse.

Mas cuando, con la ayuda de la Bless Sword y sus compañeros destruyó a la Bestia Mágica Sanafeer tiempo después de vencer a Rezzo.

Gaarv fue el primero en lanzar su invitación, mediante Seigram, uno de sus sirvientes.

Sin embargo Zeross Metallium permaneció mas tiempo con ella.

Durante la lucha contra Gaarv, Lina Inverse fue aumentando su conocimiento y fue probada por Zeross mas de una vez. También su poder se fue incrementando gracias a las Demmon Bloods y al hechizo del Ragna Blade.

Tanto ella como sus compañeros: Gaudy Gabriev, portador del a Espada de la Luz o Gorn Nova; Zelgadis Graywords, la quimera creada por Rezzo; Amelia Wil Tesla Seiyunn, la princesa del Reino de Sailoon; y Zeross Metalium, un Mazoku de alto rango al servicio aparente Fibrizzio.

Lograron derrotar a Gaarv, partiéndolo con el poder de la Ragna Blade. Sin embargo Fibrizzio, el Hellmaster, termino eliminando a Gaarv por querer dominar el mundo en vez de destruirlo.

Y Fibrizzio quería destruir, mediante Lina Inverse.

En una batalla campal, Fibrizzio obligó a Lina a usar el Giga Slave, el cual acarrearía la destrucción del mundo si no se controlaba. El Hellmaster estuvo apunto de obtener su victoria, pero entonces L-sama se apareció.

Destruyó a Fibrizzio, dándole la destrucción que deseaba y salvó a los compañeros de Lina, a cambio de su vida. Sin embargo, cambio de opinión al ver la devoción de Gourry hacia ella, y teniéndole reservado un destino muy especial.

Este destino empezó con la labor del último Dragón Antiguo Valgaarv (quien había sido un sirviente de Gaarv).

Este deseaba reunir las Armas de la Luz para traer a ese plano al Mazoku Dark Star y acabar con las guerras entre Mazokus y Ryuzokus.

El grupo de Lina Inverse, añadiéndose a él Filia Ul Copt, un Dragón Dorado al servicio del Dios Dragón de Fuego, y de forma más permanente Zeross Metallium.

Entre todos localizaron la mayoría de las armas de la Luz, aunque no lograron evitar la invocación de Dark Star. Este inició su proceso para la destrucción de este mundo, cuando con la ayuda de una profecía Lina Inverse cumplió parte de su destino.

Destacándose como un ser equilibrado, usando la energía negra de un Mazoku y el poder arcano de un Dragón Dorado, destruyó a Dark Star.

A partid de ese momento su destino se fue aclarando.

Zeross, en sus viajes encontró el Sánscrito del Caos. La memoria de Ruby Eye escrita por Lei Magnus, donde relataba sus planes y la verdad tras la guerra de Death Fog, así como la ubicación del resto de las partes de Shabranigudú.

Xellas Metallium, el Ama de Zeross, inició su cruzada hacia Sailoon, uno de los lugares donde estaba enterrada una de esa partes. Sin embargo los ejércitos de Philionel lograron frenarla los suficiente para que entraran en escena los Slayers. Sin embargo soportaron varias perdidas, tales como la muerte de Philionel y la de Gourry Gabriev.

Zeross se rebeló en esa batalla contra Xellas, debilitándola y permitiendo que los Slayers se reagruparan.

Filia Ul Copt, quien había adoptado a Valtiera (Valgaarv renacido), se llevó a Zeross después de la batalla para sanarlo. Amelia quedo al mando de Seiloon, y Lina fue llevada por Zelgadis a un lugar donde curar sus heridas emocionales, ya que la muerte de Gourry le había afectado demasiado.

Solo basto un año para que Lina se levantara y empezara a obran conforme a su destino. Usando la Blast Sword (la espada que sustituyo a la Gorn Nova de Gourry) y la ayuda de la Biblia de Clair logró ascender a un nivel superior de poder con el cual enfrentó a Xellas.

Nuevamente muchos de los Slayers perecieron. Al final ,solo Lina quedo de pie, invocando el poder del Mar del Caos, llenó su alma del poder de L-sama. Zeross estuvo allí, fundiéndose con su alma para elevarla aún mas y permitirle usar el poder sin que ella muriera.

Destruyo a Zellas, mandándola al Mar del Caos, aunque el ama de las Bestias logro herirla mortalmente.

Lina Inverse murió, con la sangre negra de un Mazoku corriendo por sus venas y su alma ocupada por Zeross.

El tiempo paso de nuevo.

Siglos después de la muerte de Zellas, un Mazoku menor empezó a luchar.

Otros se unieron por el simple hecho de causar destrucción. El ataque se fue haciendo cada vez más grande, ganando fuerza por el mismo deleite de los Mazokus y afectaron a muchos hombres.

Una niña pequeña quedó huérfana.

Axia Lime perdió a sus padres en uno de esos ataques, y fue encontrada por Valtiera Ul Copt quien la crió como su hija.

Axia Ul Copt, La Hija del Dragon, como fue conocida, empezó su cruzada por librar a los hombres de los ataques de los Mazoku. Luchando al lado de su padre Valtiera, desarrolló un gran nivel de magia arcana, la cual solo había sido usada por los Ryuzoku. Se casó con Gray Stone, un herrero que aprendió magia astral y junto con otros llevaron su cruzada anti-mazoku a nuevos niveles.

Sin embargo, los iniciadores de la Guerra, lanzaron una tenaz ofensiva hacia ellos.

Axia, para ese entonces se había revelado como la Reencarnación de Lina Inverse, y, a instancias de Valtiera, bebió de su sangre Ryuzoku para completar su alma oscura.

Valtiera, después de eso se sacrificó para permitir que tanto ella como sus compañeros escaparan de un gran ataque Mazoku, desatando la totalidad de su poder en una sola explosión que diezmó grandemente los ejércitos oscuros a cambio de su vida.

Axia paso por un periodo de depresión extremo hasta que acepto la realidad de su papel. Ella era El Emisario del Caos, la Hija de L-sama destinada a mantener el equilibrio de ese universo, por el cual ella manifestaba un peculiar cariño.

Los Mazoku encontraron a 4 partes de Sabranigudú, por lo que los Dioses dragones entraron en acción, sin evitar la resurrección de esas partes. Asi, se inició la guerra más destructiva desde el enfrentamiento de Cephied y Shabranigudú: La Segunda Kouma.

Los Dioses dragones y sus tropas, en muy poco tiempo se vieron sobrepasados en numero por los ejércitos de Shabranigudú. Las tres partes tenían la intención de fusionarse y aprovechar su fuerza para recuperar la última y mas importante de todas y de esa forma destruir por completo el mundo.

Entonces Apareció Axia Ul Copt, con su poder y recursos (La Blast Sword heredada de ella misma como Lina Inverse y la Gorn Nova), tanto ella como sus compañeros enfrentaron a una de las partes, dejando el resto a cada uno de los Dioses Dragones.

Ellos se destruyeron, acabando con una parte cada uno. La última, la mas fuerte, le fue cedida a Axia al demostrar el poder nuevo con el que contaba.

Shabranigudú, acabó con todos sus compañeros, resultado gravemente herido en el proceso, y entonces, en un despliegue de poder infinito del Caos puro, formado de su Alma Mazoku y su Sangre Ryuzoku, Axia Ul Copt acabó con esa parte, muriendo en el proceso.

El continente, debilitado, se hundió en el mar, llevándose consigo los vestigios de lo que una vez fue, la civilización humana mas poderosa.

Siglos pasaron de nuevo.

Los sobrevivientes de esa guerra, llevaron sus historias y leyendas a tierras lejanas. A lugares nuevos, donde pasar desapercibidos.

Uno de ellos fundó Wu Dan, en las montañas perdidas de China.

Un discípulo del Gran Maestro Li Mu Bai, Chen Zen, encontró en sus andanzas a una chica iracunda de cabellos rojos llamada Zu Li.

Ella parecía tener poderes mas allá de los humanos, a pesar de ser un alma severamente traumatizada.

Con paciencia logró entrenarla, llegando a convertirse en la mas grande Guerrera de Wu Dan. Con lo que logró acceder a una de las habitaciones mas recónditas de la Montaña: La Habitación del Umbral.

En ella recibió revelaciones de sus vidas pasadas y la razón por la cual su alma estaba tan dañada.

Ella era Lina Inverse. Ella Era Axia Ul Copt.

Ella era El Emisario del Caos.

Con esas revelaciones accedió de nuevo a sus verdaderos poderes, y activó el Umbral, donde una entidad de otro Universo pedía su ayuda.

Seriyushin, El Gran Dragon de ese universo la necesitaba.

Deep Sea Dolphin, Dark Lord quien había perdido la cordura desde la Primera Kouma, había invocado el poder de Caotic Blue, el Mazoku principal de ese universo. Este amenazaba con destruir la integridad de ambos mundos. Seriyushin, debilitada por las numerosas batallas entre ambos, pidió la ayuda de Zu Li.

Ella, abandonó su cuerpo físico, para trasladar su alma al Plano astral donde combatió junto a Seriyushin, dejando que la poseyera, y con sus poderes combinados derrotó a Caotic blue y a Dolphin.

Sin embargo el gran despliegue de energía trastornó el Plano Astral, convirtiéndolo en inhabitable para los seres místicos.

Debido a eso Seriyushin pereció, al igual que Zu Li, tornando el universo de ese Ryuzoku en un lugar de paz eterna. Totalmente estatico y sin cambios.

Zu Li, Axia Ul Copt, Lina Inverse pereció de nuevo cumpliendo su destino.

El tiempo siguió su curso.

En estos días, el último Dark Lord, Dynast Grausherra, a revivido las viejas rencillas. Teniendo en su poder a la última parte de Shabranigudú, el Sánscrito del Caos, y 2 poderosos aliados, esta cerca de cumplir sus deseos. Revivir a Ruby Eye y sumir el mundo enteros en un Caos eterno.

Para esto, el último Dragon Dorado, Filia Ul Copt. Quien había permanecido en un papel de Vigilante de los Tiempos, localizó a varias reencarnaciones de sus antiguos compañeros.

Asi también, localizando a Reena Inverse,.

Ahora ambas partes se encuentras cerca de una cisma. Ambas debilitadas considerablemente. Pero a la vez reforzadas por nuevos aliados, dispuestos a arriesgarlo todo por cumplir sus objetivos.

Las cosas se encaminan a una Tercera Kouma.

Dynast compartió su sangre con Shishio Makoto y Trieze Kushrenada, para reforzar su poder. De esa forma, aquellos lideres criminales llegaron a ser criaturas cercanas a un Dark Lord. La parte conciente de Shabranigudú fue puesta en el clon del cuerpo mas perfecto adecuado para el uso de la magia, el de Reena Inverse, y así Cephied (como fue llamada) ingreso a las Filas Mazoku.

Por su parte, Heero Yui, ex agente de Oz; y Kenshiun Himura, agente del Shindengumi; enemigos acérrimos de Trieze y Shishio; dedicaron sus vidas a aprender la Magia de Reena Inverse. Asi fueron capaces de hacer una incursión a la Base de Shishio en Kyoto.

Reena sin embargo, realizo un viaje dentro de su alma, conversando con Zeross Metallium, quien había permanecido dentro de su alma para brindarle su poder Mazoku. En esa platica se dio cuenta de su propósito: Mantener el Equilibrio en movimiento, ya que esa era la Voluntad de L-sama. Asi también, evita que Shabranigudí resucitara, pues sus intenciones eran dominar ese universo al igual que Death Fog.

Ahora, con Kenshin retirado y Battousai expulsado de su cuerpo. Shishio Makoto cerca de ser un Dark Lord al igual que Trieze gracias a la influencia de Ruby Eye. Heero y Reena emprenderán un viaje a Londres para enfrentarse a la Alianza con toda su fuerza.

Sin saber que esa, será la prueba mas grande de Reena Inverse.

LALALALALALALALALALALA 

N.A. Solo es un poco de historia. Lo serio, viene ahorita.


	2. Rumbo a Londres

N.A. Empezando esto. Estoy contento aunque desanimado a la vez. Contento porque ese es el episodio que más he pensado. Un pequeño avance:

Encontraran a 3 personas que se creían olvidadas y hasta muertas. Los nuevos poderes de Heero y su relación con Reena. Un combate de Mechas (al fin! El Gundam entrará en batalla) y habrá una lastimera violación y la destrucción del alma de una personita.

Esto mas el regreso del asesino favorito de todos.

Asi que... ADELANTEEE!

Capitulo patrocinado por: "La CHOAM" (Sí alguien no sabe que es... lea Dune de Frank Herbert)

LALALALALALALALALA 

_Las nubes de tormenta empezaban a llenar el horizonte. Él, llegaba a lo que una vez fue una próspera granja dedicada a la cría de ganado. Sin embargo después de ese ataque, solo quedaban cenizas. Ni siquiera los animales se pudieron salvaron del infernal ataque. Aunque, en contra de todas las posibilidades, en medio del camino que entraba a la granja, estaba alguien a quien había ido a buscar. ___

_Una niña, que estaba llorando. ___

_No podía tener mas de 5 años. Parecía ser más pequeña que lo que normalmente será una niña de su edad. Su cabello era sorprendentemente largo y rojo como el fuego. Lloraba calladamente, sus manos cubriendo sus ojos. Sus vestimentas no eran mas que simples harapos quemados. ___

_El se acercó sintiendo lástima por la niña. ___

_- Pequeña, ¿Por qué estas llorando? – Preguntó, provocando que la niña apartara sus manos y abriera sus ojos húmedos. ___

_Estos eran rojos como un par de rubíes. ___

_La niña vio a un joven, como de 20 años. Con un abundante cabello color turquesa, ojos ámbar y una clase de marcas tribales en las mejillas. ___

_- No encuentro a mamá, ni a papá. – Respondió ella gimoteando.___

_El joven alzó la vista y con ojo agudo, logró ver en medio de vigas de madera carbonizada un par de cuerpos quemados, irreconocibles. No muy diferentes a las cenizas que llenaban el lugar entero. ___

_- Entiendo. – Tuvo que forzar una sonrisa tierna. - ¿Porque no vienes conmigo? Te ayudaré a buscar a tus papas. ___

_- Papi me ha dicho que no hable con extraños. – Dijo la niña, mirándolo con desconfianza. Incluso para ser pequeña, él leyó una determinación férrea en sus ojos aún húmedos. ___

_- En ese caso me presentaré. – Se arrodilló para ponerse a su nivel y pudiera verlo directamente a los ojos. - Mi nombre es Valtiera Ul Copt. ¿Cuál es el tuyo? ___

_- Axia Lime. – Contestó calladamente.___

_- ¡Ves! Ya no somos extraños. ¿Qué me dices si los vamos a buscar? – Trató de darle a su voz un tono jovial y confiado.___

_- ¡Sip! – Dijo alegremente después de un momento de duda. Algo le decía que podía confiar en ese joven, aunque no podría precisarlo. Se puso de pié, se limpió las lágrimas un poco secas y le tendió la minúscula mano. ___

_Valtiera se irguió por completo y tomó su manita. Ambos empezaron a caminar, alejándose de la granja humeante. ___

_- ¿En serio sabes donde están mis papas? – Preguntó ya mas animada, sintiéndose muy segura al lado del joven alto. ___

_- Si, tengo una idea de donde pueden estar. No te preocupes. – Dijo, y tratando de cambiar el tema miró al cielo. – Parece que lloverá pronto, tenemos que darnos prisa. Dime algo ¿tienes hambre? ___

_Axia negó con la cabeza. Sonreía por primera vez en el día. ___

_- ¡Je, Eso si que es raro. Bueno, si nos apuramos llegaremos a casa antes de que oscurezca. Si tenemos suerte le diremos a mamá que nos haga algo delicioso para comer antes de que se vaya. ¿Te parece bien? ___

_Axia asintió mientras bostezaba. De repente se sentía muy cansada. Valtiera sonrió de nuevo. En un movimiento la cargó y pasó un dedo por su frente, acunándola en sus brazos. Axia de inmediato se durmió. ___

_- Calma pequeña Lina. Duerme. – Dijo en voz baja mientras un par de alas negras emplumadas empezaban a crecerle de la espalda. – Que todo esto esta apunto de empezar. ___

_Y emprendió el vuelo, con su preciosa carga en brazos listo para cumplir su misión, su destino. ___

_Y temiendo por la vida de ella. Una vez más._

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

En un camarote privado. Acostada boca abajo y cubierta parcialmente por las delgadas sábanas de lino, Reena Inverse se revolvió un poco con la desnuda piel brillante por el sudor.

Abrió los ojos rojos a la penumbra de la madrugada y dejo escapar una silenciosa lagrima de sus ojos vidriosos.

"Papá." Gimió calladamente.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA 

La Alianza Episodio III

Capitulo 17 "Misión a Londres"

"Cuando más cerca esta el alba, mas negra es la noche." --- Henry H. Longfelow

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA 

"_Ella necesitara mas ayuda que nunca en esta batalla._"

'Maldición' pensó Heero mientras lanzaba un golpe al aire y unas gotas de sudor se saltaban de su cara. 'Si tan solo no me hubo era dicho eso'

"¡¡Hyyyaaah!" Gritó al lanzar una patada de Kempo.

Llevaba practicando desde la salida del sol, y ya eran casi las 10 de la mañana. El calor sofocante nivel del mar le recordaba los días en los que entrenaba en Douvres. Rodeado de compañeros y luchando contra expertos como Wufei, Zech y Trowa. Jadeaba debido al esfuerzo de dominar su Ki para potenciar los golpes a la nada. De ser una pared, fácilmente la haría polvo.

Sin embargo, eso no estaba en su mente. En su cabeza sonaban una y otra vez las palabras de Gaudy respecto a Reena.

Cualquiera pensaría que, después de lo que sucedió con Zel y esa "excursión" a su alma, seria suficiente para normalizar sus ánimos. Pero no era así. Reena, mientras estuviera sola, parecía sumirse en una depresión cada vez más grande. No dejaba de ser la misma, mientras estuviera acompañada. Varios golpes, por errores que hacia, que tenia en la cabeza eran una prueba de ello.

Y pensar que eso iba a empeorar, lo preocupaba demasiado.

A él le gustaba mas Reena alegre. (Noten como se le hace cada vez más fácil decir eso, aunque jamás lo dirá en voz alta.) Prefería verla sonreír con alegría, o comer como niña de hospicio, o severa al entrenarlo arduamente. ESA era la Reena que quería. No la apesadumbrada niña que a veces encontraba.

Y el lugar tenia la culpa.

Por lo que le había entendido a Gaudy, en esas latitudes se encontraba el perdido continente natal de Lina Inverse y Axia Ul Copt. Aquel que generó la leyenda de la Atlántida y fue el escenario de las batallas entre Cephied y Shabranigudú. Algo en el ambiente permanecía, preservado en leyendas como el Triangulo de la Bermudas y tantas historias absurdas del porque desapareció el continente. Reena sabia la verdad, y el encontrarse con cielos conocidos le retornaba todo a la memoria.

Heero dejó de moverse para descansar. El punto era... ¿en qué podía ayudarle él, a quien salvó a Kenshin del abismo?

Si tan solo las cosas fueran más fáciles.

"¡Heero!" Habló una voz a su espalda.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó sin voltear a ver. Después de todo había llegado a conocer esa voz muy bien.

Reena, vestida de forma casual, con una blusa sin mangas y, cosa rara, una falda corta, subió hacia la cubierta del barco donde están para acercarse a él.

"El cocinero dice que ya tiene el desayuno listo... ¿no quieres comer?" Reena tenía una sonrisa en la cara, como era costumbre. "Porque de otra forma me comeré todo y no te dejaré nada." Amenazó frunciendo el ceño, que provoco que Heero riera. "¿De que te ríes?"

"Conozco la cantidad de comida que hace el cocinero, y de no ser tu no creería esa declaración." Dijo Heero mientras secaba su frente con una toalla y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de ella, ademán que cada día, se hacia mas y mas una costumbre entre ambos. "Vamos, esta vez yo invito." Dijo, empezando a caminar hacia el comedor del barco.

'No me inspira confianza esta misión.' Pensó seriamente para si.

LALALALALALALALALALALALA 

**Hace un par de semanas...**

"¡¡¡Ese insufrible ASNO!" Gritó Filia mientras caminaba furiosa por los pasillos del piso 10 del edificio Ryuzoku.

_Rumbo a su oficina, no se encontraba con nadie, no porque el piso estaba vació, sino porque todos, hasta el office boy de planta se apartaban del camino apenas la veían a lo lejos. Cuando Filia se enojaba, sus ojos brillaban, se le notaban los colmillos y aparentemente una aura dorada la rodeaba._

_Muchos lo tomaban como una ilusión, pero por prudencia no se interponían entre ella y su oficina._

_Al llegar a ella azoto la puerta (misericordiosamente el vidrio de la puerta era blindado, por lo que no se rompió) y gritó aún mas._

"_¡¡ESE HOMBRE! No lo puede querer ni su MADRE. Ya me las pagará, pedazo de porquería infecta." Y siguió hablando. Por respeto, el autor no colocará todas las maldiciones que dijo en los minutos siguientes._

_Solo digamos que ni los discos combinados de 50 Cents, Emminem y las canciones de Fred Durst, han contenido tantas groserías._

_Explicaré lo ocurrido en una palabra: Saito._

_El Reverendo Fujita (la pantalla legal de Saito en America) discutió las avanzadas estratégicas que se podían hacer para evitar el avance de los Mazoku. La discusión creció hasta que Saito dijo simplemente que "las mujeres jamás llegarán a comprender la inteligencia militar. Lo mejor que podían hacer era quedarse en casa y limpiarla día y noche."_

_Eso llevo a otra cosa, y a otra, hasta que Zanglus y Rezzo vieron prudente retirarse para evitar represalias._

_Gaudy entro a la oficina de Filia para escuchar la quincuagésima maldición (y apenas entraba en calor) y espero pacientemente a que su linda esposa se calmara._

_Cuando lo hizo, estaba jadeante, sudaba por la frente y tenia los ojos desenfocados._

"_¿Y tu de que te ríes?" Pregunto Filia, al ver la sonrisa divertida de Gaudy. Este alzó las manos para apaciguarla._

"_No. De nada. Solo es que, hacia mucho tiempo que no te veía de esa forma. Tan enojada, fúrica, como una gran fiera."_

_Filia se quedó estática un momento, mirándolo incrédulo, hasta que mejor dio media vuelta dignamente y se dirigió a su escritorio para buscar un pañuelo desechable con el que secarse la cara. Es mas, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que su cola de Dragón Dorado, con el coqueto moño rosa en ella, se asomaba por debajo de su falda ejecutiva._

_Se sentó dejándose caer antes de reflexionar un poco en lo que había pasado. Para cuando entendió la enormidad de su berrinche, se puso roja como un tomate. Lo que hizo que Gaudy carcajeara un poco avergonzándola mas._

"_Oh Cephied." Dijo mientras golpeaba suavemente su cabeza con el escritorio "Eso es vergonzoso. ¡Y tu no te rías!"_

_Gaudy ahogo unas ultimas carcajadas y se acercó al escritorio de su esposa._

"_Sabes, si me lo preguntas... extrañaba eso de ti." Dijo Gaudy mientras acercaba su cara al enrojecido rostro de Filia. "Me llena de recuerdos verte así. Fuera de ti misma, impaciente... realmente... te vez tan... tan..."_

_Filia cerró los ojos cuando Gaudy la besó tiernamente. Profundizo el beso, haciendo que sus lenguas se juntaran, las respiraciones mezcladas y separados por completo del mundo exterior._

_Por regla general, el Sexo en edificios públicos esta prohibido por ley._

_Pero pensándolo bien... el Edificio Ryuzoku no era completamente gubernamental._

_Gaudy abrazó a Filia por la cintura y con el brazo libre tiró al suelo las cosas encima del escritorio para acostarla en su superficie. Filia enredaba sus dedos en la larga melena de Gaudy mientras el deslizaba sus brazos por la cintura, las caderas, hasta llegar a frotar la dorada cola escamosa._

_Eso la volvió loca._

_Casi rugió cuando empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Gaudy. Llevaban años casados, y como todo buen matrimonio, habían experimentado muchas formas de darse amor y placer. Pero esa seria la primara vez que lo harían con la cola de Filia manifestada...mmmh... y en un lugar "publico"... y de forma tan... tan agresiva._

"_Oigan" dijo una voz grave desde la puerta abierta. Detrás de esa figura algunos oficinistas se detuvieron para mirar lo que estaba pasando. "¿Qué no saben que la Biblia condena la bestialidad y el Sexo entre distintas especies?"_

_El Reverendo Saito expulsó una nube de humo azulado mientras buscaba en su Biblia el Éxodo para citar la Ley de Moisés._

_Por un momento, solo por un momento, la candente escena que estaban protagonizando Filia y Gaudy se vio congelada y ambos se pusieron azules de pena._

_Hasta que..._

"_¡¡¡SSSAAAAAIIIITTTTOOOOOOOOO!" Gritaron ambos, desatando el caos en el piso numero 10._

_LALALALALALALALALALALALALA_

_Heero vio a Reena, después a Saito, y de vuelta a Reena. Esta se encogió de hombros en lo que negaba con la cabeza y veía también a Saito._

_Saito, en cambio, hablaba y hablaba, con el perpetuo cigarro en la boca y con un peine de dientes finos en la otra. Mientras lo pasaba por su cabello, pequeños fragmentos de pelo quemado caían al suelo como una nieve negra. Eso sin contar el ojo morado, o el labio hinchado, o los moretones en el cuello donde alguien lo sujetó con fuerza._

_Filia y Gaudy estaban atípicamente serios, con gruesas venas en la cabeza y ceños bastante fruncido._

_Fuera de eso, todo era normal._

"_Por lo que en base a los reportes de nuestras fuentes en Inglaterra, hace 2 semanas llegó un barco de Japón a través del atlántico y el canal de Panamá para atracar en el puesto de Douvres. Los reportes indican que los Mazoku estaban allí."_

"_¿Son confiables esos informes?" Pregunto Heero bastante interesado en la identidad de esos "informantes"_

"_Las fuentes son fidedignas, también lo son las fotografías que mandaron." Dijo Gaudy con la voz dura apretando algunos botones de su Lap-top prendida y mostraba varias fotografías en una pantalla grande de la habitación._

_Shishio, Dynast y Trieze, vestidos con largos impermeables negros y custodiados por una fuerza de varias personas a su alrededor, bajaban al puerto para ser recibidos por sendas Limosinas._

"_Creemos que Trieze esta usando sus contactos con la Realeza para ocultar perfectamente su llegada. Lo que explica porque ese barco no existe en las bitácoras del puerto, así tampoco su contenido."_

"_¿Podemos creer que el equipo técnico del Jupongatana ha sido trasladado?" Preguntó Filia, cerrando su puño y haciendo tronar sus nudillos,._

"_Este...si. Después de la incursión de nuestros hombres en el Monte Hiei, no logramos descubrir equipo parecido." Saito había titubeado un poco. "Presumimos que cualquier cosa que hayan engendrado en Kyoto, esta ahora en Inglaterra."_

"_¿Qué cosas?" Pregunto Reena. Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba tan ocupada entrenando a Heero, arreglando las cosas de su alma y vida; que nunca preguntó lo que había en la base de Kyoto. "¿Armas?"_

"_En un sentido..Si. Aparte de otras cosas. No solo las Armas de la Luz, o copias perfectas. Sino también varias criaturas, que por la descripción que dio Heero, se asemejan a una clase de Mazoku."_

_Gaudy pauso, volteando a ver a Filia, como pidiéndole permiso de continuar. Esta asintió._

"_Tenemos una teoría al respecto... si recordamos la profecía, "Cuando las antorchas lancen su fuego eterno" nos hemos llegado convencer que se refieren a las Armas de la Luz, pero para desatar su poder, tienen que ser usadas por criaturas capaces de desarrollar tales poderes. Quizás La Alianza este creando seres muy parecidas a los Mazokus, destinadas para esos."_

"_En otras palabras, Komagata ha logrado crear Mazokus. Con eso podemos deducir que pueden tener ejércitos de ellos disponibles." Concluyo Filia, dando a entender el problema en el que estaban._

"_No importa..." Dijo Saito. "No hay nada que mi Gattotsu no pueda atravesar." Eso hizo que el ambiente se relajara un poco._

_Aunque esa no era la intención de Saito._

"_¿Quién es esa?" Preguntó Reena señalando la foto de una muchacha pequeña, de cabellos blancos y muy parecida a alguien de la habitación. Caminaba agarrada del brazo de Trieze con una expresión de niña asustada y se veía taan adorable._

"_Creemos que su nombre es... Cephied." Filia apretó los dientes fuertemente ante el descaro de Dynast al nombrar así a ESA criatura. "De acuerdo con los informes de la primera incursión en el Castillo Croft, es un clon, a partir de Reena."_

"_¡¿Qué!" Gritó Reena poniéndose de pie. "¿Esa COSA es un clon mío? ¿Cómo...porque... cuando pensaban decírmelo?"_

"_Yendo por partes..." empezó Gaudy. " Por lo visto recogieron una muestra de tu sangre en una de tus correrías como ladrona. Porque... supongo que porque tu cuerpo es, hasta ahora, el mas resistente para usar magia de niveles cósmicos sin que empiece a corromper tu físico. Y no te lo habíamos dicho, porque tenias cosas mas importantes que pensar en determinado momento."_

"_¡Pero es un Clon!" Reena estaba alarmada. Había cientos de historias referentes a clones como para temer de ellas. Desde la perspectiva de suplantar vidas, hasta perecer a manos de un gemelo malvado._

"_De hecho era algo natural. Lo que pensamos es que Dynast a colocado la parte de Ruby Eye dentro de ella como un recipiente para su resucitación. Esto hace razonable el porque usaron tu DNA." Dijo Filia, Viendo de reojo como Rezzo se hundía en un estado pensativo al escuchar 'Ruby Eye'. "Rezzo, ¿porque no nos hablas de lo que encontraste?"_

_Trataba de distraerlo de sus pensamientos. No quería que recobrara sus memorias como "anfitrión" de una de las partes de Shabranigudú._

"_Este... si. La estatuilla que consiguió Yui es bastante interesante. Básicamente es un amplificador. Probé con varias clases de energía; Estática, calor, eléctrica, etc.; y cada vez que aplicaba la energía obtenía de ella una cantidad mayor. De por lo menos el doble de ella. Aún no entiendo como, pero creo que a la larga podré duplicar su fenómeno. Creo que tiene que ver con una clase de interacción de las fuerzas nucleares de los campos quánticos de la masa..." Se interrumpió al ver la expresión aburrida de Saito, quien se había sentado a su lado. "Si... bueno."_

"_La Piedra del Sabio." Dijo Gaudy y Reena asintió de entendimiento._

"_Hablemos ahora de la base, ¿han llegado a Douvres?" Preguntó Heero. Desde que hablaron de la posibilidad de regresar a Inglaterra y romperle la mandarina en gajos (el florido léxico de Reena se le estaba pegando) a Trieze y la Alianza, lo tenia animado. Desde el trancazo de Shishio y la actitud de Trieze en Monte Hiei, las ganas de un buen desquite se habían incrementado a la par que su fuerza subía gracias al entrenamiento especial de Reena._

"_De acuerdo con los datos que poseemos, no están en Douvres. Sino en Escocia. Esta es la imagen de la base. Nuestro informante hackeó un satélite espía de la CIA para obtener estas fotografías." Saito presentó varias imágenes de un castillo de grandes proporciones. Del estilo del Siglo XVI, con Torres altas, puerta levadiza y un foso alrededor. "Según los informes era la antigua base de un grupo rival de OZ llamado..."_

"White Fang. Se supone que el castillo estaba talmente destruido." Dijo Heero aportando un poco a la junta.

"Según los reportes, la Reina autorizó la reconstrucción de la base, y las obras terminaron en menos de 3 semanas." Saito consultaba sus reportes.

"Construcción Modular. El castillo esta hecho a base de módulos preconstruidos reconfigurables. Es como armar con bloques LEGO por lo que la construcción es en exceso rápida." Heero pausó. "Apuesto que en esos informes habla le algo llamado Armor Dolls."

"Si...¿cómo lo supiste?"

Heero relató un resumen de la batalla de OZ contra White Fang y describió los Dolls y la destrucción que eran capaces de hacer.

"Genial. Ahora la Alianza tiene mas juguetes. Como si 'Cephied' y las Armas no fueran suficiente." Reena no sonó muy entusiasmada con eso.

"Bien, en ese caso no tenemos mas opciones. Heero, llevaras tu Gundam a Londres, de allí se trasladaran a una base provisional de nuestros informantes como escala para un ataque a la base de La Alianza." Ordenó Gaudy.

"¿Un Gundam, contra un ejército de Mechas Armors Dolls? Me halaga su confianza, pero no es suficiente poder de fuego."

"Por eso mismo Reena irá contigo. Si a Dynast se le ocurre probar a Cephied en combate, solo Reena podrá enfrentarla. Si no sale a pelear, siempre se puede destruir una base con un gran Drag Slave."

"¡¡Perfecto!" Reena se froto las manos sonriendo sádicamente. "¿Cuándo nos vamos?"

Solo se necesitaron 3 días de preparativos.

**LALALALALALALALALALALA**

A pesar de esa actitud animada, de esas sonrisas fáciles y entusiasmo casi sádico. Algo no estaba bien con ella y los Líderes Ryuzoku lo sabían. De allí la charla que Gaudy sostuvo con Heero.

Y allí estaban, después de días en la mar sobre un carguero con solo cajas vacías en las bodegas y un Gundam. Carguero privado, contratado por los Ryuzoku y los marinos pagaos con el triple de salario normal con la condición de que las bodegas quedaban restringidas solo para Heero y Reena hasta terminar el viaje.

Necesitaba un lugar para entrenar mientras el viaje terminaba.

Oh, sí. Y un cocinero experto acostumbrado a cocinar para 20 personas.

Heero y Reena, ahora en el comedor, devoraban los interminables platillos que les ponían enfrente. Era sumamente raro ver a una delicada chica comer como pato (hay que recordar que los cerdos mastican, Reena... solo dejaba que la comida cayera directamente a su estomago); pero era también más raro ver a un Ingles comer como huérfano hambriento.

El entrenamiento "especial" que Reena le había dado desde hacia mas de un mes consumía demasiada energía que tenia que recuperarse de alguna parte... y como era obvio tenía que comer mucho.

Al fin pudo entender él porque Reena comía de esa forma. Y porque era tan posesiva con la comida.

Esta es la razón por la cual empezaron a luchar por una deliciosa pata de puerco asada bañada en salsa de vino blanco.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

Era un Dojo circular de paredes blancas, salpicado con un par de espejos. Las luces blancas brindaban una iluminación indirecta asemejándose a la natural en lo que la duela pulida relucía en el piso. El tatami limpio estaba ocupado por una chica.

Ella era pequeña, no más de 1.60 metros de altura y un largo cabello blanco con pálidos reflejos azules. Tenía los grandes ojos cerrados en plena concentración en lo que esperaba a su rival. Estaba vestida por una clase de Bodysuit color vino, ajustado a su cuerpo delgado que la hacia verse de 15 años. Piel pálida a la luz blanca del lugar y labios rosados y pequeños.

Una puerta se abrió.

Un enorme sujeto de casi 3 metros de altura, musculoso como un físico culturista y con un ajustado traje de spandex negro que hacía ver aún más grotescos sus músculos de lo que eran. La piel casi tenia un tono gris y el extraño cráneo terminaba en punta, gracias a una malformación genética. En cada una de sus enormes manos usaba una arma parecida a media luna, hecha de cuchillas gruesas de acero templado.

Senkkaku.

"¿Asi que eres tu?" Dijo, parándose frente a Cephied, quien aun tenia los ojos cerrados. "El juguete preferido de Shishio. Me sorprende que quiera que pelee contigo. No quisiera romperte."

La cabeza de la pequeña Cephied apenas le llegaba a la cintura de ese monstruoso sujeto. Senkkaku paso ambas armas a una mano y con la otra acarició apreciativamente la delgada quijada de la niña.

"Será una pena acabar con alguien tan delicada como tu." Se encogió de hombros ante el silencio de su risible oponente y se separó para ponerse en guardia. "Te degollaré lentamente, y después... te haré mía" Como un animal, se lamió los labios dejando un rastro húmedo de saliva y se lanzó al ataque.

El suelo del Dojo estalló en astillas cuando la cuchilla se estrelló con la duela del tatami. Pero ella no estaba allí.

Cephied se había movido rápidamente a espaldas de Senkkaku. 'Bien,' pensó este. 'Yo también puedo hacerlo.' En fracciones de segundos, movió su enorme peso para situarse a espaldas de la pequeña. "¡¡Muere!"

De nuevo el piso cedió anta el golpe de las cuchillas, pero Cephied no estaba allí.

Aun tenia los ojos cerrados, pero su postura había cambiado. Estaba en extremo relajada. Senkkaku vio como ella levantaba la cabeza y abría lentamente los párpados. Tenia un par de ojos grises, que brillaban con una innatural luz roja detrás de ellos. Con las pupilas extrañas.

Pupilas alargadas como las de un gato.

Antes de desaparecer sonrió. Allí fue cuando Senkkaku sintió como uno de sus huesos se rompían.

Cephied había encajado un puño duro como el acero en su pecho, debajo de su corazón, reventando la costilla. El hombre salió volando un par de metros hacia atrás mientras escupía sangre por la boca y tosía un par de veces.

"Creo que seré yo quien te posea." Dijo ella en un susurro mientras sonreía, haciendo que la piel de Senkkaku se erizara.

Este se levantó para atacar de nuevo, pero Cephied esquivó fácilmente tomando la enorme muñeca del tipo con una mano aparentemente delicada y apretó con una fuerza bestial. Nuevamente los huesos crujieron al romperse, obligándolo a soltar el arma. Con la mano libre, ella usó su mano como un hacha y golpeó la articulación del codo, rompiéndola de nuevo.

Senkkaku gritó de dolor.

"El dolor es excitante ¿sabias?" Dijo de nuevo quedamente. "Hace que mi sangre se caliente." Con un movimiento del pie golpeó ahora la rodilla, astillándola e hizo que el enorme cuerpo del sujeto se tambaleara.

Senkkaku , gimiendo, cojeó unos pasos alejándose, con los ojos abiertos por el dolor y el temor. La voz susurrante de la chica entraba directamente a su cabeza, acelerando su corazón, haciendo que su cuerpo entrara en un estado de pánico.

"El temor es dulce." Cephied caminaba lentamente hacia él, con la misma sonrisa, con los colmillos aparentemente pronunciados y una luz roja en sus ojos. "Y sé que puedo hacerte mucho mas... deseable para mí." Esta vez fue ella quien lamió sus labios en un gesto animal.

Por pánico, Senkkaku reaccionó, lanzándose hacia ella en un movimiento brutal.

La cuchilla golpeó el pecho de Cephied y su espalda se estrelló con la pared del Dojo.

"T-te mat-té. Je-je. Sii te.. " Se interrumpió cuando vio que no había sangre en el lugar.

"¿Sientes miedo?" Preguntó Cephied, con sus manos sujetando el filo de las cuchillas sin ningún daño a su cuerpo. "Yo se que si.

Una ola de poder golpeó al hombre lanzándolo al centro del Dojo y después se vio envuelto en llamas. Gritaba fuertemente al sentir como su piel se quemaba lentamente y la grasa corporal empezaba a hervir. El fuego cesó de repente y Cephied se acercaba.

"Basta ya. Deja... me alimento de ti." Dijo, susurrando nuevamente.

Tomó el cráneo supurante de piel quemada y lo obligó a levantarse, apoyándolo en las rodillas lastimadas. Se paró a su espalda mientras el sujeto se quejaba en cada respiración dolorosa. Cephied golpeó la columna, a la altura de los omóplatos fracturando las vértebras en partes.

Senkkaku ya no pudo gritar, perdía poco a poco la capacidad de respirar y sintió como sus brazos ya no le respondían. Ya no sentía las piernas. Solo tenia una conciencia de un absoluto dolor. Y no podía gritar.

Cephied golpeó de nuevo rompiendo otra vértebra. Sonreía divertida al ver como los ojos de su victima se agrandaban con dada golpe. Podía sentir no solo su dolor, sino también su miedo. El miedo a una horrible muerte.

Ahora golpeó, pero la traquea, hundiendo los dedos en el cuello, haciendo que su boca se llenara de sangre caliente. Con imponente fuerza dobló la cabeza hacia atrás, superando incluso la flexibilidad natural del cuello, rompiendo tendones y ligamentos poco a poco. Vorazmente besó los labios abiertos, bebiendo la sangre que se acumulaba en la boca. Lamió con avidez la lengua que se movía con espasmos al morir lentamente y después... el cuello ser rompió con un asqueroso crujido.

Perdiendo su interés, Cephied arrojó a un lado la inerte cabeza del tipo.

"No duro mucho." Dijo decepcionada mientras limpiaba un poco de sangre de su boca y caminó lentamente hacia la salida, dejando el enorme cadáver de Senkkaku en el salón vacío.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALA**

En una habitación, del otro lado de uno de los espejos de Dojo, la alianza comentaba el resultado de la pelea. Aunque Masacre era la palabra mas adecuada.

Shishio, Trieze y Dynast habían observado todo, sentados cómodamente en amplios sofás. Mirando analíticamente con sus ojos felinos de pupilas alargadas y sonrisas sádicas en la boca.

"Duro menos de lo que esperaba." Comentó Trieze mientras sorbía un poco de Coñac cosecha 1748. "Creí que al menos le haría una herida pequeña a Cephied."

"Senkkaku es fuerte, pero demasiado estúpido y arrogante." Shishio fue el que organizó el pequeño encuentro, solo para divertirse, y probar un poco la capacidad combativa de Cephied. "Tardó demasiado en darse cuenta que no podía ganar."

"Sin embargo, la gran ola de temor fue significativa." Dynast incluso se había excitado al sentir el miedo de Senkkaku. Lamentó que Sherra estuviera en Berlín, coordinando la construcción de su nueva base en Alemania. "Generalmente los asesinos patológicos le tienen temor a la muerte, pensando que sus asesinatos la mantendrán lejos. Verla cara a cara en los ojos de una niña..."

Se interrumpió al ver una mirada de Shishio. 'Bueno, no todos los asesinos.' Se corrigió mentalmente.

"Bueno, hay que discutir un par de cosas, entre ellas las operaciones de los Ryuzoku." Trieze cambio de tema tan naturalmente como si estuvieran en un café. Como si solo fueran tres viejos amigos que comentaban las noticias de la tarde. "Desde la destrucción de la Base del Monte Hiei por parte del Shinsen, los Ryuzoku han estado bastante tranquilos. Cosa que me molesta. Podrían estar preparando una ofensiva contra nosotros."

"Es natural," siguió Shishio, levemente molesto por la incapacidad de Kamatari de mantener la seguridad de la base en Kyoto. "Saben que mientras mas pasa el tiempo, mas cerca estamos de nuestro objetivo. Deben estar cada vez mas desesperados al saber que no han sido capaces de detenernos."

"Eso también los hace mas audaces, al querer pararnos. Asi que lo que podemos esperar es un ataque directo." Dynast se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a un escritorio cercano y tomar una carpeta con algunos papeles. "Hemos dejado que la información referente a la reconstrucción de la base en Escocia sea sabida por ellos. Si son lo suficientemente desesperados podemos esperar un ataque de su parte dentro de esta semana."

"Debemos darlo por hecho, sin duda. Ahora, ¿quién nos atacará? En Kyoto fue Himura y Yui. Pero desde la deserción de Himura, ¿debemos suponer que será Yui y la niña?" Trieze había estado vigilando de cerca de Himura desde que Shishio le perdonó la vida. Después de su regreso a Kyoto, sabían que se había ido a Tokio para vivir con una jovencilla de cabello largo y no había hecho nada desde entonces.

A Shishio no le importaba. Sus deseos estaban mas allá de la simple vendetta.

"Es lo mas seguro. Para esto debemos recurrir a nuevas armas." Dijo Shishio en lo que el timbre de la puerta sonaba.

Al abrirse, estaba Cephied, aún con las ropas manchadas de la sangre de Senkkaku y con una tranquila sonrisa de satisfacción.

"¿Cómo lo hice papi?" Preguntó, avanzando en brinquitos hacia Trieze, quien procuraba mantenerla alejado de si para no manchar su costoso uniforme de sangre. "¿Verdad que fue divertido?"

"Si, hija." Contestó el inglés, sonriendo a los demás. "Caballeros, dejemos que los Ryuzokus nos ataquen. Tenemos los medios para destruirlos."

Colocando una mano en el hombro de Cephied, todos los demás asintieron en conformidad.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALA**

"¡¡¡YAHOOO!" Gritó una niña por los aires haciendo maniobras bastante audaces.

Los brazos abiertos como alas elevándose entre las nubes y dejándose caer, inerte como una roca gracias a la fuerza de gravedad. Rizos, toneles, espirales y figuras eran trazadas por si misma al practicar lo que siempre le había encantado: Volar.

Tenia apenas unos diez años, aunque cualquiera podría jurar que tenia menos de 9. Su largo cabello sujeto en una cola que le llegaba hasta la rodillas serpenteaba por el intenso aire del cielo. Vestía de negro, pantalones y blusa ceñidos a su cuerpo y con múltiples adornos y amuletos recabados en los viajes con su padre.

Y hablando del tipo. Un hombre joven, mucho para ser padre, volaba dándole alcance. Su cabello turquesa brillaba en la luz del sol y se destacaba sobre el blanco de las nubes. Movía constantemente sus largas alas de plumas negras, batiéndolas para ganar velocidad y agilidad necesarias para atraparla.

La niña giró en el aire para velo de frente y le sacó la lengua.

"¡Te haces viejo papa!" Le gritó. "¡Raywind!"

Alrededor de ella se formó un campo de viento y salió disparada a una velocidad tres veces mayor a la que iba. El ángel que la seguía sacudió su cabeza en frustración y enfocó sus poderes para aumentar su velocidad.

Ella iba descendiendo a una velocidad alocada. El aire oponiendo una resistencia parecida a la del agua, sus ojos rubíes estaban semi cerrados y veían como el suelo se acercaba a una velocidad demencial.

1000 metros, 500, 200, 100 y menos. 10 metros antes de estrellarse, desapareció de repente y apareció a varios metros de altura, jadeante por el esfuerzo y la emoción.

"¡Si!" Gritó triunfalmente mientras el viento jugaba con su largo cabello y ella hacia poses de infantil triunfo.

"Felicidades." Dijo una voz muy seria de alguien que apareció de la nada a sus espaldas y después el ¡Gonk! Fuerte de un tremendo golpe.

"Ay ay ay." Se lamentó la niña mientras sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos y un tremendo chichón empezaba a crecer en su cabeza. "Oye ¿que te pasa?" Gritó. El chichón se havia desinflado para dar pie a una gruesa vena hinchada en la frente.

"¡Eso fue lo más estúpido que has hecho!" La regañó su "padre" cruzando sus brazos y agitando un poco las alas para mantenerse a flote. "¿Aún no dominas tu teletransportación y te arriesgas a hacer eso?"

"Lo importante es que lo hice o ¿no?" Giró en el aire para darle la espalda. "Deberías estar orgulloso de que ti linda hija logre dominar sus poderes a una edad tan temprana y ... Oye, ¡¡¡Papá! ¡No me dejes hablando sola! ESPERAA"

El hombre de pelo verde descendía solitario a un par de cientos de metros ahora. Para cuando ella le dio alcance, seguía teniendo una cara seria de enfado.

"No quiero que hagas algo tan estúpido de nuevo. ¿De acuerdo?" La voz era tremendamente seria, hasta hizo que ella sintiera pesar y arrepentimiento.

"Lo siento papá. No lo haré de nuevo." También su vos sonaba seria. Aunque mas dolida, sabiendo que hizo algo mal.

"Bien, ya no hablemos mas de eso Axia, ya casi llegamos, ¡mira, Allí es. Iron City." Valtiera extendió un brazo señalando a un pequeño pueblo que humeaba de las múltiples chimeneas de sus edificios.

Ambos tocaron tierra y Valtiera retrajo sus alas, sacando una capa de una bolsa especial y cubriéndose con ella. Axia en cambio, sacudió un poco el polvo de sus hombreras y aseguró que su espada corta (incluso para una niña de 10 años) estuviera en su lugar.

Lenta y seguramente entraron al pueblo.

Ambos eran bastante conocidos. Respetados y queridos. A veces odiados, pero no se tiene todo en esa vida.

Valtiera Ul Copt, el último Dragón Antiguo que luchaba contra los ejércitos demoníacos de Radik.

Axia Ul Copt, La Hija del Dragón, quien a sus 10 años había derrotado sin ayuda a 2 generales de Radik y dominado el peligroso y poderoso hechizo del Drag Slave.

Ambos eran pilares en la defensa contra el avance de esas hordas.

Decenas de personas al verlos, se detuvieron tan solo para contemplarlos. Había una clase de respeto casi religioso, esa era la verdad, hacia ellos. Los Dragones, habían sido vistos por ultima vez hace mas de 200 años y no en circunstancias muy agradables que digamos. La raza humana estaba siendo atacada constantemente por los Mazokus y había pocos hechiceros que podían hacerles frente; y aquellos que eran lo suficientemente poderosos como para hacer una diferencia, caían bajo la ambición y se unían a los ejércitos demoníacos. El ver a aquellos héroes, los pocos que podían hacer que ellos sobrevivieran, los llenaba de un gran respeto.

Y miedo.

Decían que Axia tenia un carácter muy malo. Tal vez solo eran rumores.

Al fina, después de 5 minutos de estar soportando las miradas de los vecinos, llegaron a su destino. Una casa de mediana dimensión, con una gran chimenea humeante y un gran taller de herrería a un lado. Un hombre de avanzada edad estaba en la puerta, sentado al sol para mitigar él frió del ambiente.

"Mazer-sama, ¿cuánto tiempo?" Saludos Valtiera con todo respeto al anciano.

"Señor Ul Copt," respondió este, poniéndose de pie con dificultad. "Es un honor que visite..."

"Calma, calma. No tiene que ponerse de pie abuelo. Solo venia a visitar a su hijo." Valtiera tomó del brazo al viejo y lo hizo sentarse de nuevo con delicadeza. "Pero gracias por recibirnos."

"Buenas tardes Anciano." Axia realizó inclino la cabeza en respeto al viejo.

El viejo dijo algo pero no le puso atención. Ambos entraron a la casa, saludando a varias personas. Mujeres y niños de varias edades que pertenecían a la familia del herrero más hábil del continente: Irons Stone.

Y hablando del diablo.

Un hombre alto, de poderosos brazos vestido de sucias ropas y un gran delantal de cuero entro, con una cara de sorpresa y sonrisa de alegría.

"¡Señor Ul Copt! Llega muy a tiempo."

Ambos se conocían desde hace tiempo, cuando Irons trabajó en Antigua Lanza de Cephied que pertenecía a Val. Cuando él recogió a Axia, le había pedido algo muy especial, que le había tomado mas de 5 años terminar.

"Me lo suponía. Mira Iron, te presento a Axia, mi hija."

"Hola Iron-san. Soy Axia Ul Copt, mucho gusto." Axia le tendió la mano.

"Vaya, que agarre tan fuerte." Exclamó al sentir la fuerza del apretón de la niña. "Se nota que es hija tuya. Ja ja. Mucho gusto pequeña."

Ante el pequeña, la ceja de Axia tembló un poco, pero, antes de que algo pasara Val condujo a todos al taller.

"Como le había comentado, fue un gran reto templarla. Tuve que pensar una forma de aumentar el calor de mis hornos a 3 veces lo normal. Es como si la hoja absorbiera el calor en vez de calentarse. Logré pulir la hoja lo suficiente como para que parezca una espada común y corriente. También le coloqué una empuñadura adecuada, aunque creo que su largo es demasiado excesivo."

"No importa. Eso se puede arreglar."

El trío había llegado al taller, donde en una mesa había una tela que ocultaba una espada.

"5 años, 3 meses y dos días. Fue un laargo tiempo, pero valió la pena. Creo que nunca haré un trabajo como este." Irons quitó la tela y una exquisita espada fue revelada.

La espada en su totalidad media un metro, con una empuñadura grabada con runas Ryuzoku y Mazokus. Varias gemas estaban incrustadas en toda la guarda y en su totalidad parecía brillar con luz propia.

Axia abría los ojos y la boca de asombro. En su vida había visto algo así.

¿O tal vez no?.

"Maravilloso trabajo Irons." Dijo Val, tomando la espada y comprobando su peso y equilibrio. "Más ligera de lo que imaginaba."

Salió de allí, a la parte trasera. A lo lejos podía ver un pequeño cerro rocoso a no más de 2 Km de allí.

Axia vio como Val manifestaba su poder en forma de un aura verde esmeralda. Pero lo más notable es que la espada, el filo de ella, brillaba con un fulgor azul que ella creyó reconocer.

Val encajó la punta en el suelo, el cual parecía de mantequilla como si la espada lo derritiera. Con un grito levanto la espada en un corte imaginario. Y entonces...

Una ola de poder avanzó a través de la tierra partiéndola en dos, abriendo un surco de 1 metro de ancho por varios de profundidad. El pequeño cerro también quedó afectado, colapsándose en su propio peso y partiéndose a la mitad.

Val con una sonrisa giró para ver a Axia, quien la sorpresa la había hecho darse un sentón en al suelo.

"Esta espada, Axia, se llama la Blast Sword. Pedí que la modificaran para ti. Nadie mas que tú la debe portar... así que espero que te ganes el derecho a usarla. ¿De acuerdo?"

"¿Mía?... pero papá... yo no creo que..."

"Créeme, esta espada debes de tenerla tu." Val la guardó en la funda que Irons había traído. Una funda negra con adornos de oro y gemas. " Úsala en la espalda, hasta que seas lo suficientemente grande para portarla en la cintura. Con el tiempo se enseñaré a enfocar todo tu poder para usarla eficientemente."

Axia aún no podía creerlo, a pesar de sentir ahora el peso del arma en sus hombros. Cuando al fin se convenció, sonrió y abrazó a Val, flotando un poco para rodear su cuello con sus brazos.

Al termino del abrazo, ambos asumieron sus expresiones serias patentadas.

"Bueno, Irons... creo que solo falta algo." Axia observó como Irons bajaba la cabeza algo triste y asentía.

"Sí... Supongo que solo queda esto... ¡Gray!" Gritó hacia la casa y al cabo de unos segundos, un joven de 15 años salía por la puerta.

Este era de estatura promedio para su edad. Hombros anchos y brazos duros. Manos callosas, piel morena y cabello castaño claro. Sus ojos eran duros, dejando ver un extraño brillo detrás de ello.

Val sonrió al reconocer a un viejo amigo. Aunque claro, solo él lo recordaba.

"Axia, déjame presentarte a Irons Gray. De ahora en adelante estará con nosotros en la lucha contra los Mazoku."

"Mucho gusto." Dijo, mientras extendía su pequeña mano para saludar al chico.

Se le hacia conocido. Esa mirada, y esa actitud. Por alguna razón se sentía a gusto con su presencia. Tanto que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa sincera al sentir el contacto de esas duras manos callosas.

"Es un placer." Dijo el hico, con voz profunda y calmada.

Algo, marchaba bien.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

Heero no tuvo que buscar demasiado para encontrarla. Después de todo en un Buque, por muy grande que sea, había pocos lugares donde podía estar.

Descarto la cocina, debido a que paso por allí para tomar un refrigerio. Descartó también su habitación. Así que pudo encontrarla en la cubierta superior de la proa.

Él estaba preparándose mentalmente para la que sin duda seria una apaleada de antología. Desde que Reena se empeñó en entrenarlo "en serio" cada sesión era de una clase de lucha indiscriminada, donde terminaba quemado, congelado, electrocutado o de plano, entraba a un estado comatoso hasta que ella se dignaba a curarlo.

Suspiró mientras terminaba de subir los escalones que lo llevaban a la cubierta donde estaba ella.

Seria mentira si digiera que solo la encontró y ya.

A inicios de este capitulo mencionamos los estado de animo por los que Reena estaba pasando. El cómo mientras estuviera sola tenia una mirada triste, perdida en algún punto del paisaje.

Este era uno de esos momentos.

Ella estaba recargada en la barandilla de la cubierta, mirando el lejano horizonte cubierto por delgadas nubes en un cielo intensamente azul. La luz hacia que sus ojos brillaran como enormes rubíes. Su largo cabello rojo flotaba por la fresca brisa marina, agitándose perezosamente para un lado y para el otro. Reena vestía con sencillez. Una blusa clara sin mangas muy adecuada al clima cálido a nivel del mar. Un par de botas de explorador y calcetas negras. La falda negra corta y tableada también se agitaba con el viento, que, gracias a este y al ángulo de la visión de Heero demostraba que usaba una pieza de lencería negra sacada del ultimo catalogo de Vicky's Form.

Que quieren, Heero es humano. Y lo más importante: Hombre.

Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, para sacar de su mente esa imagen de esa pieza de lino y encaje, y de nuevo vio su mirada.

Triste, reflexiva. Sin lugar a dudas, esa actitud demostraba que las palabras que el difunto Zel le dijo una vez eran ciertas: 'Tiene algo que te mueve a protegerla. No puedes evitarlo.'

Se llevó la mano al pecho, donde una vez estuvo la cruz dorada de Reelena, para sentir la medalla con la "R" que le había regalado. Era un ademán que cada vez sé hacia mas frecuente cuando pensaba en ella. Sonrió, casi sin saber porque y siguió avanzando.

"Un dólar por tus pensamientos." Le dijo, anunciando su presencia de esta forma.

Generalmente Reena cambiaba de cara, cuando era interrumpida en sus reflexiones. De ser una cara triste, a una amplia sonrisa capaz de convencer hasta su propia madre.

No esta vez. Ella solo cerro los ojos y sonrió triste mente mientras apoyaba su cara en una de sus manos.

"No creo que mis pensamientos valgan tanto." Abrió de nuevo los ojos al sentir que Heero se paraba a su lado, recargando su espalda en el barandal y adoptando una pose bastante despreocupada. "Además, no son pensamientos... solo recordaba."

"Algo triste supongo."

"No. Realmente no. Solo recordaba cuando conocía Gray... A Zel quiero decir. A Zel en su segunda vida."

"¿Tan mal te trató?" Dijo, forzando a Reena a reír un poco.

Heero Yui no era conocido por su buen sentido del humor o las bromas. Eso entraba mas en el departamento del finado Duo. Sin embargo el tiempo con los Ryuzoku lo habían cambiado.

Durante los siguientes minutos Reena contó a grandes rasgos como era Zel... Gray en aquel entonces.; lo cual era aún más extraño que un Heero haciendo bromas. Él aceptaba su papel de protector de ella, y por lo visto, Reena se iba haciendo a la idea de que Heero podría ayudarla a... no sé. A algo.

"Todo marchó muy bien, hasta que empezó de nuevo la guerra." Estaba diciendo ella. "Fue entonces cuando tuvimos que pelear en serio. Gray se fue haciendo mas y más fuerte, llegando a superarse. Al igual que otros más. ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, creo que no fue una mala vida después de todo."

"Hubo alguien que me dijo una ves, que no había vidas malas. Solo malas formas de vivir. Todo esta de acuerdo a lo que nosotros hagamos en nuestras vidas."

"Es algo sabio. Supongo que fue alguien a quien admiras."

"Créeme, en estos momentos lo detesto." Dijo él, soltando una carcajada. Admirar a Trieze, por favor. "Bueno... ¿vamos a seguir charlando, o iremos a entrenar un poco antes de llegar al puerto?" Dijo Heero estirando su espalda para desentumirse.

Reena, esta vez, sonrió de manera depredadora.

"Supongo que quieres que te apalee de nuevo, ¿verdad?"

Heero tuvo que ocultar un estremecimiento.

Jamás, en ningún entrenamiento había sonreído de forma tan... cruel.

Incluso sus ojos habían cambiado.

Las pupilas eran alargadas, como las de un gato.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALA**

"Si, podría decir que son mi hijos." Dijo Shishio al contemplar lo que estaba frente a él.

En la Base de OZ, en un cuarto gigantesco y subterráneo, había hileras e hileras de tubos de contención, llenas de liquido nutriente de color azul pálido. Dentro de ellas, cuerpos toscos, sin rostro ni características especiales. Solo eran eso. Cuerpos.

Oz necesitaba soldados, para las nuevas Armor Virgo que estaban fabricando. Sin embargo, para evitar tener que lidiar con entrenamiento, aleccionamiento y sueldos, Trieze siguió aparentando que equiparía a su nuevo ejercito el sistema computarizado que Queenze había desarrollado en White Fang, solo para que la Realeza no hiciera preguntas, y dejo que Shishio se encargara de eso.

Este le dio a Gendo una muestra de DNA, y este, usando la maquinaria y los programas de Komagata, fabrico cientos y cientos de clones. Diferenciados genéticamente, pero sin características esenciales. Solo eran eso. Cuerpos.

"Unos hijos horribles, si me permites decirlo." Dynast se acerco a una cápsula para ver mas de cerca de esas abominaciones. "Solo tengo que preguntar... cuando salgan del caldo ¿tendremos que enseñarles como caminar?"

"En absoluto, Lord Dynast." Dijo una voz seria.

Gendo Rokubunji se acercaba, vestido con su bata blanca de laboratorio, seguido de un par de ayudantes que habían sido seleccionados por su aguda falta de ética. (Era necesario al estar pecando en contra de la naturaleza)

"Su mente es muy simple e instintiva. Véalos como unos animales. Saben por instinto caminar, alimentarse y lidiar con necesidades fisiológicas. Su cerebro es tan sencillo como una memoria computarizada. Podemos grabar datos en su psique para que obedezcan como simples robots."

"Sorprendente"

"De hecho, si lo quisieran, podríamos instalar información Psíquica completa directamente en su DNA, generando un símil al alma humana."

"¿Un alma?" Preguntó Dynast sorprendido. "¿A que se refiere por... alma?"

"No hablamos en sentido metafísico, como algo extracorpóreo que sobrevive a la muerte..." Gendo reprimió una risa de burla. "Sino al sentido de una personalidad, y características racionales, tales como la voluntad, incluso ética y moral. Nos referimos a aquello que nos hace únicos, las pequeñas diferencias psíquicas que nos separan de los demás."

"Oh... ya veo..." A partir de allí, Dynast permaneció callado, pensativo.

"¿Estas diciendo que no habrá problemas en comandar a esos seres?" Trieze se perdió un poco en el asunto de las almas, pero sin duda se interesó en los elementos. "¿Para cuando estarán listos?"

"Confiamos terminar la transferencia de datos básicos dentro de 24 horas. No es necesario entrenarlos, así que pueden ser colocados de inmediato en sus Armor."

"Perfecto. Eso significa que podremos ocuparlos para cuando aquellos tontos se atrevan a atacarnos."

"¿Qué noticias me tienes de los pedidos especiales?" Preguntó Trieze con una sonrisa.

"Físicamente, están en perfecto estado. Son copias idénticas. Pero presentan algunos problemas referentes a sus datos de personalidad." Gendo empujo sus anteojos con un par de dedos, antes de que terminaran de deslizarse por su nariz. "Dada la carencia de información, solo hemos podido ingresar sus características y datos de batalla."

"Eso será suficiente."

"¿De que pedido habla, Lord Trieze?" El que Shishio utilizara el titulo de Trieze, era peligroso. Significaba que estaba molesto por no ser tomado en cuenta en algunos aspectos de los planes de Trieze.

"Sencillo, amigo Shishio. Digamos que hay dos personas a las que extrañaba tanto, que pedí las revivieran."

Gendo hizo una señal a uno de sus ayudantes y este desapareció detrás de una puerta cercana. Al cabo de un par de minutos, era seguido por dos personas. Dos jóvenes vestidos con pulcros uniformes de Oz.

Uno de ellos era alto, con el largo cabello rubio hasta la espalda y una mirada de determinación. El otro era ligeramente mas pequeño, con un extraño peinado semejante al de una "gorra de béisbol".

"Déjenme presentarles a Zech Marquise y a Trowa Barton. Ellos usaran a los nuevos Gundam Mercurio y Vayeite."

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

Una gota de agua cayo silenciosa al suelo.

Dentro de la inemsa bodega del carguero, Heero estaba jadeante, con la cara surcada por el sudor, con contusiones generalizadas en todo el cuerpo y un labio roto.

Reena lo observaba desde lo alto, flotando libremente a 5 metros de altura. Sus ojos cerrados, en ademán de absoluta confianza, y con los brazos en jarra, orgullosa de que el pobre tipo no pudiera ganarle. Por fuera, sonreía, casi burlándose de él, por dentro, se encontraba admirando a su compañero. En menos de un mes de entrenamiento, había aumentado exponencialmente su fuerza y el uso de su Ki. Aún seguía sin poder hacer magia, pero su control de Ki era soberbio. Los golpes podrían atravesar paredes, su velocidad y reflejos no eran naturales, y su resistencia era superior.

Entre otras cosas.

Reena le hizo una señal de "ven aquí", a lo que Heero respondió con un salto potenciado con su Ki. Sin dificultad se alzó mas de los 5 metros que los separaban, y soltó una fugaz andada de golpes y patadas. Reena bloqueo cada una de ellas y finalizó con una patada directa al abdomen de Heero.

Este aterrizó con la espalda en una pila de cajas de embalaje vacías, que no hacían mas que bulto dentro del carguero. Estas se convirtieron en astillas al frenar su caída. Sacudiéndose algunos fragmentos de madera, se puso de pie, como siempre, analizando la forma de vencerla, a pesar de que sabia que eso era algo imposible.

Su sangre hervía, no por el enojo y la frustración, sino por motivos aun mas sorprendentes. Cerro ambos puños y enfoco toda su fuerza en ellos.

Hace mas de 2 meses habría tomado como imposible lo que estaba apunto de hacer, pero su sangre se lo estaba permitiendo. Finos y dorados rayos cubrieron sus manos en lo que un aura azul los cubría. Necesitaba una cantidad enorme de esfuerzo manifestar su Ki de esa forma sin usar magia, por lo que su respiración se entrecortaba en lo que seguía concentrándose.

Reena sabia lo que iba a pasar, y estaba preparada.

Heero gritó y un par de rayos de energía azul, rodeada de rayos dorados brotaron de sus manos y fueron bloqueados por un capo de fuerza que Reena había invocado.

"Heero, Heero, Heero... deberías saber que eso no funciona conmigo. Ese ataque es demasiado... oooofff"

Un potente golpe se hundió en su abdomen cuando Heero, aprovechando la distracción de su ataque, salto sobre las cajas y atacó directamente a una Reena distraída.

Ella invocó un ataque de viento que lo alejo de ella, azotándolo con otra pila de cajas, que ahora eran astillas. Sintió un sabor cuproso en la boca y se dio cuenta que ese golpe la había hecho sangrar. Sangre negra de un Mazoku mancho su mano cuando la uso para limpiarse la boca. Miro de nuevo a Heero. Tambaleante, pero con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al haber hecho el primer ataque efectivo en su contra desde que entrenaban.

'Si sigue con esa fuerza' se dijo a si misma 'realmente no va ha necesitar saber algo de magia.'

A pesar del dolor sordo, el cual bloqueó mentalmente, en su barriga, Reena sonrió orgullosa. Sabiendo que su sangre estaba funcionando.

"Listo o no Heero, no voy ha dejar esto sin castigo."

De inmediato, sin invocación, arrojo bolas de fuego sin cesar, haciendo que Heero las esquivara con grandes esfuerzos. Flechas de hielo lograron impactarlo, haciendo poco daño al ser bloqueadas con su Ki. Reena bajo al nivel del suelo y realizó un Dist Fang, una garra oscura que consumía lo que se encontraba enfrente de ella. Heero salto muy alto para evitarla y de nuevo empezó a acumular energía en sus manos.

Teletransportandose, Reena se situó arriba de el y arrojo un Bram Gush al cuerpo de Heero. Una flecha concentrada de aire estallo al contacto, golpeándolo como si fuera un tractor lo arrojo a velocidad al suelo.

Heero gritó, y enfoco el poder restante que tenia y una ola de viento de tuvo su caída.

La energía que ocupaba era demasiada, pero logro levitar a menos de un metro del suelo.

"Levitación. Heero me sorprendes." Y lo estaba. Ya se había rendido en enseñarle magia al chico.

"Me...su...bes...timas...ah...he...estado...en..tre...nando...un po..co... RAYWING!"

Rodeándose de un campo de aire, Heero se arrojo de inmediato hacia Reena, Golpeándola con la cabeza.

Ambos se estrellaron en el techo de la bodega abollándola un poco, y finalmente cayeron al suelo.

"Cof... cof...cof...Maldición, jamás le enseñé ha hacer eso... cof cofff." El golpe la había dejado sin aire, y mas lastimada que antes.

Nada del otro mundo, pero se evidenciaba que Heero era 3 o 4 veces mas fuerte que antes.

Bueno, el bulto inconsciente que estaba en el suelo no lo evidenciaba, pero para ser humano, la había logrado lastimar bastante.

Tal vez su poder nato superaba al de Kenshin, y eso que el, tenia facilidad para la magia.

Reena sacudió el polvo de su ropa, y caminó para arrodillarse ante un comatoso Yui.

Mientras colocaba su cabeza en su regazo y lo sanaba con un Resurrection, usando su energía, Reena reflexionaba en las ventajas de haber hecho ESO con Heero.

No el entrenamiento, no el hechizo, sino... su sangre.

Heero Yui, en esos momentos, tenia la sangre de Reena.

Después de el retiro de Kenshin, con las fuerzas de los Ryuzoku reducida en un tercio, ambos concordaron que Heero se tendría que hace mucho mas fuerte. Su derrota contra Shishio lo demostraba. Pero... después de varios días de entrenamiento intensivo, su progreso era demasiado lento. Harían falta años, para que tuviera la fuerza necesaria para derrotar a cualquiera de la alianza. Así que a Reena se le ocurrió algo arriesgado.

En una tarde, usando manguerillas y agujas medicas, Reena le transfundió su propia sangre a Heero.

Esta sangre, debido a su poder, y su genética, contenía trazos de un Dragón antiguo, y los de un Mazoku de alto nivel. Eso le permitía a su cuerpo soportar las cantidades abismales de poder que usaba para sus hechizos.

En Heero, le brindaron un aumento en su fuerza y un dominio aun mayor de su Ki. Ser capaz de adaptarlo para aumentar su velocidad y fuerza. Manifestar energía ofensiva y, posiblemente, una capacidad de usar magia, la cual solo había sido la Levitación y el Raywing.

Heero Yui se estaba convirtiendo en un ser poderoso, tal como lo fue... Zelgadis. Al ser una quimera.

'Es curioso' se dijo ella. 'No lo había visto de esa forma.' Miró el rostro apacible de Heero mientras descansaba y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando distinguió la medalla con la "R" grabada en ella.

'Me pregunto... ¿por qué la usará?'

"A todo el personal, se les informa que estamos a un par de horas de llegar a Douvres. Por lo que prepárense para el arribo y el desembarco."

"Vaya... Douvres." Dijo suspirando. "Ya no podemos posponer nada mas."

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

En la cima de una bodega del puerto, una chica de cabello corto ajustaba las lentes de su cámara de largo alcance. Semanas atrás, ella había tomado las fotos de La alianza, y a ordenes del Doctor J las había mandado a Chicago con sus aliados.

Ahora, captaba las fotos de un par de jóvenes que bajaban de un carguero, vestidos de forma bastante casual y con un aire de absoluta confianza.

Tomo un par de fotos, para su informe.

"Oye niña... ya llegaron." Dijo una voz juguetona por su audífono del comunicador.

"Sip. Dile al Doctor J que acaban de llegar, y espero instrucciones." Dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a unas escaleras.

"El viejo dice que regreses a la base y le des una mano con el sistema y el Zero. Yo parto para Londres para vigilarlos, solo espero no encontrarme con alguien conocido."

"Si ves a Noin, envíale saludos..."

"Si como no. Pero si las cosas salen como espero, creo que me encontraré con Reelena. ¿Qué dirá cuando le muestre lo que Heero ha estado haciendo en Chicago?."

"No te atrevas a molestarla. Ya bastante ha tenido con lo que le dejaste hace 2 meses."

"OK, OK de acuerdo. Te veré luego. Max, fuera."

Ella apagó su comunicador en lo que se subía a su auto para revelar las fotos.

Conocidos.

Tal vez estar en Londres, era una mala idea para ellos.

Mas si los consideraban muertos.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

N.A. Aaaaaaggggghhhhhh mas de 3 MESES! Para completar ese articulo y no tengo mucha chanza de explicar nada.

Lo siento... creo que para el otro me tardare lo mismo.

Pero NO dejare de ecribir.

SALUDOS!

Sugerencia. ROBOTECH, THE SHADOWS CHRONICLES! Siiiiiiiiiii!


	3. Reprimiendo Vidas

Hola tanto tiempo. No buscaré excusas, solo diré que durante mucho tiempo, la libreta donde tenia TODOS mis apuntes de la Alianza estuvo perdida. Sumado a un bloqueo cretivo, atención a otras historias cono The Inners y una enajenación con Gudam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny, Code Geass, Nasedico, Heroic Ages, Ouran Host Club, Full Metal Panic, Full Metal Alquemist, Robotech The Shadows Chronicles, La Menancolia de Haruhi Suzumiya, Dragon Quest, Tenjo Tenge, Death note, y mas... bueno he estado ocupado.

Pero ni modo. Econtre mis apuntas y no me queda mas que redimirme, escribiendo.

Disculpen si esta un tanto flojo y el estilo algo oxidado. Llevo mas de 3 meses sin escribir nada y mas de un año sin hacer algo de la Alianza.

Este Fic no esta patrocinado, sino dedicado.

"A mi Padre. Por enseñarme a continuar a pesar de todo. Descansa en paz viejo."

Empezamos.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

Londres.

Hogar de uno de los Imperios más trascendentales que ha tenido la historia.

Una ciudad hermosa, bastante cara por cierto, pero llena de historia, lugares turísticos, y tantas cosas que la hacen un destino perfecto para una pareja de jóvenes.

Cafés en donde conversar; salas de conciertos donde disfrutar las óperas más importantes de la humanidad; parques en donde disfrutar una fresca tarde en esos cielos mayormente nublados.

En una palabra, era genial.

Y no se diga el Hotel.

The Zetter Hotel de Londres. Llocalizado en uno de los barrios mas de moda de Londres, Clerkenwell, donde también se encontraban soberbios restaurantes, excelentes pubs, discotecas-bares, y un gran numero de galerías de arte y teatros. Y lo mejor, situado a 10 minutos en taxi del West End.

5 pisos, estacionamiento.. En una palabra: Lujo.

Mas lujo de lo que un par de estudiantes de preparatoria que apenas llegaban a los 18 podían pagar.

Pero (siempre hay un pero) ahí es donde las ventajas de ser un Ryuzoku entraban. La cuenta Ryuzoku, repartida en numerosos bancos a un sin fin de nombres era bastante elevada. Y la destinada a "viajes" era lo suficientemente generosa para patrocinar a ese par de estudiantes a hospedarse en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Londres. Situada entre las ciudades más caras de todo el mundo.

Quizás por eso, el gerente del hotel arqueó la ceja de incredulidad cuando vio entrar a una bajita joven de cabello largo y rojo, caminando al lado de un joven de expresión fría que mantenía su brazo sobre el hombro de la chica. Ambos cargaban unas maletas de tamaño impresionante, aunque, por lo visto, no les afectaba en nada el peso.

Con una gran sonrisa, Henry Thomas, recibió a los nuevos inquilinos.

"Sean bienvenidos al Hotel Zetter. Es un gran placer para nosotros tenerlos como huéspedes."Dijo en un pulcro ingles. Alisando su pulcro traje Armani. Inclinando su pulcra cabeza calva. Y extendiendo una pulcra mano, con unas pulcras uñas.

Sip. Todo en él era Pulcro.

"Gracias. Es un lugar muy bonito." Dijo la chica pelirroja mientras miraba a todos lados, sacando cuentas del valor en el mercado negro de aquella estatuya de mármol, o esos cuadros de marco dorado, o de perdido de ese tintero estilo Siglo XIX que estaba encima del mostrador.

"No se compara al Astoria, o al Grand Plaza de New York." Dijo el chico de expresión fría al comparar aquellos hoteles que su anterior Jefe solía usar.

"Ejem. Sí. Pero en ninguna parte podrían encontrar el confort que el Zetter puede proporcionarles." Dijo el Gerente casi obligadamente.

"Como sea. Reservaciones. Heero Yui..." Empezó el chico.

"... Y Reena Inverse, venimos de Chicago." Concluyo la chica. Ambos dejaron caer las maletas al suelo y se acercaron al mostrador sacando sus carteras provistas de un gran surtido de tarjetas de crédito.

"Déjenme revisar..." Dijo Henry haciendo una seña a un despistado Botones que pasaba por allí. Busco algo en la base de datos de la computadora y dio con los resultados. "Si aquí las tengo. Pero hay una dificultad."

Un par de cejas se levantaron, provenientes de un par de ojos que no se veían muy contentos.

"Recibimos instrucciones de Chicago para cancelar sus Habitaciones Regio, por una sola. La Suite Matrimonial Deluxe."

"¿QUÉ?" Gritaron ambos, palideciendo un poco.

"Miren, de hecho aquí esta un recado de alguien llamado Fujita."

Extendió un papel a Heero quien lo leyó en voz baja.

"**Querido Heero**

**Me tome la libertad de modificar las reservaciones porque estoy preocupado por esa niña. Sabes bien que Dios 'Macho y hembra los creó' y que detesta que las mujeres se 'enciendan apasionadamente unas con otras', por eso pienso que, si eres una persona temerosa de Dios debes de cumplir tu deber como un buen Miburo, y demostrarle a esa niña las bendiciones y el placer que proporciona el hacer lo que Dios ha mandado. Por eso, los he puesto en la misma habitación para que aproveches y la ilumines llevándola por el sendero que Dios ha mandado.**

**Cuando regresen, me cuentas como te fue. Con todo detalle.**

**Atte. Reverendo Goro Fujita. Pastor de la Iglesia de Sta. Maddona de Chicago."**

¿Saben? Hay cosas que pueden hacer enojar a cualquiera. Y un sentido del humor barato puede ser el detonante de una furia desmedida.

Reena había entrenado a Heero, le había enseñado a manipular su Ki, y más importante, le había dado de su sangre para que fuera capaz de hacer mas cosas de las que jamás hubiera imaginado. Había presenciado su entrenamiento, su crecimiento como guerrero poderoso y sabia las formas en las que su Ki trabajaba.

Y ahora.

Incluso El Pulcro señor Thomas retrocedió un par de pasos cuando el chico empezó a brillar con un aura azul que aparentemente chasqueaba. Reena murmuró un callado "O-oh." Cuando el mobiliario cercano empezó a temblar. Y entonces...

"Grrrrrrr. SAITO, MALDITO DESGRACIADO HIJO DE..."

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

En la Iglesia de Sta. Maddona en Chicago Illinois, El Reverendo Fujita estornudó.

Varias veces.

Al haberlo hecho frente al micrófono, logro hacer que la mayoría de los feligreses despertaran de su aletargado sueño, sintiéndose un poco incómodos ante la situación.

"Bendito sea Okita," murmuró el reverendo con ojos de lobo. "Alguien debe de estar hablando de mí."

'Pero parece que fue benéfico. No tuve que usar nada para despertarlos.' Pensó mientras repasaba los varios sonidos que tenia grabados con su respectivo botón en el atril. Cubrían un margen desde el claxon de un auto, hasta un avión.

"Bueno, me disculpo por esta interrupción." Dijo a todos mientras revolvía las paginas de su Biblia. "Creo que ya me perdí... bueno creo que empezaré de nuevo... 1 Crónicas Capitulo 1: "

"1 1 Adán, Set, Enós; 2 Quenán, Mahalalel, Iéred; 3 Henoc, Matusalén, Lamec; 4 Noé, Sem, Cam y Jafet.

5 Los descendientes de Jafet fueron Gómer, Magog, Madai, Iaván, Túbal, Mésec y Tirás.

6 Los descendientes de Gómer fueron Asquenaz, Rifat y Togarmá.

7 Los descendientes de Iaván fueron Elisá, Tarsis, Quitím y Rodaním.

8 Los descendientes de Cam fueron Cus, Misraim, Put y Canaán..."

Y mientras Fujita repetía su lectura, un gordo calvo de tez amarilla le dijo a su esposa de alto peinado azul.

"OH Marge, y dejamos Springfield para esto?" Se quejo mientras sus tres niños roncaban de nuevo.

Y ellos pensaban que el Reverendo Alegría era aburrido...

LALALALALALALALALALALALA

'Esa fue la blasfemia-grosería-maldición más grande que he escuchado en mis vidas.' Pensó Reena mientras veía como un enfurecido Heero tomaba las maletas en una sola mano y se iba al elevador crujiendo los dientes y haciendo que todos a su alrededor se alejaran de él mas de 3 metros.

No era que ella no le hubiera molestado la cancelación, pero ¿qué habrá leído en esa carta para que lo pusiera de ese modo? Se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba su tarjeta dorada en el mostrador y estampaba su firma en el registro.

"Disculpe que se lo diga... pero su novio tiene mal carácter." Dijo Thomas pálido de la impresión y del miedo.

Reena titubeó por un breve instante. ¿Novio? Sonrió para sí misma.

"Sip. Tiene el carácter un tanto pesadito." Le dijo alegremente al Gerente, levemente sonrojada.

Los Ryuzokus tomaban Londres.

LALALALALALALALALALALA

La Alianza

Capitulo 18 "Reprimiendo Vidas"

"Aun en la risa, el corazón puede estar con dolor." (Proverbios 14:13)

LALALALALALALALALALALA

"Créeme que jamás creí que la vería de nuevo. Sobre todo después de la Segunda Kouma." Gaudy comentó a Filia mientras ambos observaban una arma antigua. "La creí perdida después de que se hundió el continente."

Ambos estaban en sus habitaciones privadas del edificio Ryuzoku. Sentados en un amplio y cómodo sofá en la penumbra del atardecer disfrutando un par de tazas de té tailandés. En una mesa frente a ellos una espada con una historia similar a la Gorn Nova.

"Todas las cosas están bajo el sol. ¿Porque no debemos encontrarlas constantemente?" Dijo Filia mientras se acurrucaba bajo el brazo de Gaudy. "Si atendemos las leyendas, Avalon era tan solo una pequeña península del continente. Al hundirse este, terminó como una pequeña isla que el movimiento tectónico arrastró hasta Bretaña, donde Arturo la encontró. Suena bastante lógico si me lo preguntas."

"No me refería a eso." Dijo Gaudy pensativo.

Era lógico estar sorprendido. La Blast Sword. Aquella que Lina (la primera) y él había encontrado siguiendo el mapa que Zeross alguna vez les dio. La espada que había logrado herir a Zellas en la batalla de Sailoon. La misma espada que Valtiera cuidó durante dos siglos antes de entregársela a Irons para que la re-forjara y dársela a Axia. Esa espada que partió en dos a Radik, el general demoníaco cuyo poder supero al de un Dark Lord. La misma espada que atravesó el Corazón de Shabranigudú desatando el poder del Caos que llevó a un continente a hundirse en el mar.

Una espada cuyo potencial, según decían, era capaz de competir con la Lanza de Caos. El Arma personal de L-sama.

Y estaba allí, frente a ellos una vez más.

_[Flashback_

_Ethan Nombrad alisó un par de cabellos rubios que habían salido del agarre de su cola de caballo y suspiró. Le habría encantado viajar en un caballo, pero últimamente eran animales muy cotizados para los ejércitos. Tanto que los de particulares, los confiscaban para la armada. Incluso los ejemplares mas viejos y ñangos (que rara palabrita) eran asignados a escuderos y oficiales menores. Así que había tenido que hacer el viaje desde Ciudad Atlas a pie._

_Bueno, al menos la compañía no era nada mal. Ellie Masters, sacerdotisa de Ventral City le había insistido en acompañarlo con el permiso de sus padres. Ella era una chica… bueno, una Gran Chica. Cabello largo y negro intenso y grandes ojos verdes mas otros atributos agradables a la vista. Sonrisa fácil y una gran devoción a lo que ella llamaba su Ethan-sama._

_No es que le incomodara, pero a veces sus atenciones eran algo… bueno… excesivas. Mira que querer tallarle la espalda en el baño publico de esa posada._

"_Ethan-sama, ¿cree que falte mucho?" Le preguntó ella, sosteniendo el Cetro de la Vida que había pertenecido a su familia desde mas de 200 años. Unas cuantas perlas de sudor en una cara ligeramente aterrada demostraba que no era muy afecta a viajar._

"_Un poco más Ellie." Contestó Ethan mientras por enésima vez alisaba su cabello rubio. No es que él fuera vanidoso, sino que hacia mucho viento. "Según la carta de ese lagartón, ellos están en una cabañita detrás de esa colina."_

"_Ethan-sama!! No debería expresarse así del Señor Valtiera. Si él lo oyera…"_

"_Si él me oyera, de seguro sacudiría la cabeza y me diría.." Dijo Ethan jovialmente recordando la eterna respuesta que ese peliverde le daba cada vez que le llamaba "Lagartón". _

"_Te he dicho una y mil veces que no soy un Lagartón." Dijo una voz sobre sus cabezas._

_Volando, agitando un par de alas de plumas negras, Valtiera Ul Copt levitaba a un par de metros sobre sus cabezas. Sosteniendo en una mano La Lanza Dragón y en otra una pequeña caja de primeros auxilios._

"_Señor Dragón." Dijo Ellie, arrodillándose e inclinando la cabeza de forma sumisa. Era lo que tanto le había dicho su padre. El último Dragón Antiguo. Encarnador de uno de los poderes arcanos más imponentes de la historia. Prácticamente era la razón de su viaje con Ethan-sama. Tener ante sí la oportunidad y el honor de conocer a aquellos que luchaban heroicamente contra las fuerzas de…_

"_Si no cambias nada Lagartón." Dijo de nuevo Ethan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, haciendo que Ellie sudara de pena ajena. Por si fuera poco, la ceja de Valtiera bailo un poco. "Pasa el tiempo y sigues siendo un chiquillo."_

"_Y tu no dejas de tener el cerebro apelmazado, patán. Ven aquí." Valtiera había descendido a tierra y extendió los brazos._

_Ambos hombres, leyendas en vida, demostraron su amistad en un largo y sincero abrazo._

"_Vine tan pronto recibí tu carta. ¿En serio piensas pelear así?"_

"_Ven aquí. Lo sabrás. Pero…" Valtiera palmeó su frente en pena. " … Que educación la mía. Discúlpeme Señorita. Soy Valtiera Ul Copt. No tengo el placer de conocerla."_

_Ellie, encontrándose repentinamente como el objetivo de las atenciones de ese legendario ser, no hizo otra cosa mas que sonrojarse y tartamudear por un par de minutos._

"_Creo que lo que ella quiere decir, es que se siente honrada… aunque no sé porque."_

"_¡¡Ethan.-sama!!" Grito ella sonrojándose más._

_Valtiera rió un poco. Como siempre, era una sorpresa ver las formas en como obraba la reencarnación. ¿Quién diría que esa delicada sacerdotisa de Sariagg iba a terminar como Sacerdotisa de Ventral City? ¿Y como a pesar de tantos años, siguiera teniendo como amor platónico a ese espadachín rubio? O que tal él. Gourry definitivamente había mejorado. Mucho más astuto, pero con la misma técnica imbatible para la espada._

_Ethan Nombrad, el Legendario Espadachín de Atlas. Aquel que por si solo, con sus habilidades supremas había derrotado a un comandante de Radik. Cuya fuerza y poder como un simple humano constituyo la defensa principal de esa ciudad tan importante, que a pesar de los esfuerzos de los ejércitos Mazoku, no lograron conquistarla._

_Y pensar que no tenía la Gorn Nova consigo. Porque en cuanto la consiguiera..._

_Cruzaron a pie la cima de la loma en donde estaban, para llegar a un pequeño valle que había constituido el aula de entrenamiento del cuerpo de Defensa del Continente, como algunos llamaban al a Familia Ul Copt y a su alumno Gray Irons. Tanto él como Axia estaban con las espadas cruzadas, las frentes perladas de sudor por el esfuerzo de mantenerse en esa posición por largo tiempo, tan solo por no querer ceder ante el otro. La Blast Sword perfectamente controlada compitiendo contra la antigua espada familiar Irons que había pertenecido a Zelgadis Graywords_

_Ethan estudio la fuerza en los brazos de ambos jóvenes, muñecas firmes a pesar de la tensión a la que estaban sometida, los músculos del abdomen contraídos para ayudar al embate, el equilibrio en las puntas de los pies para una respuesta rápida sorpresiva. Ambos tenían talento, debía reconocerlo._

_El chico aprovechó su peso y altura como ventaja, inclinándose mas hacia delante. La aparentemente frágil chica rompió a la derecha para dejar pasar a su contrincante, pero este lo esperaba. Recuperándose soltó una serie de sablazos rápidos que fueron bloqueados fácilmente por la pelirroja, distrayéndola de los pies del chico._

_Una bota se estrelló contra la cara de la chica arrojándola hacia atrás, perdiendo el agarre de la Blast Sword haciendo que la espada girara un par de veces en el aire. Gray no se inmutó, y soltó una andada de sablazos que la chica a duras penas pudo esquivar, sufriendo un par de desgarrones en sus prendas negras._

_Un ultimo golpe, un mandoble vertical hacia abajo que pudo partirla en dos, pero fue detenido hábilmente por sus palmas en un fugaz movimiento. Ethan tuvo que reconocer que eso fue casi milagroso. Más milagroso el hecho de empujar esa hoja haciendo que la empuñadura golpeara la cara de su dueño, y por no decir imposible, la patada que le propino después fue mas que difícil. _

_Había dado la vuelta a una derrota casi segura, gracias a su habilidad de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y excelentes reflejos._

_Clap, clap, clap. __Aplaudió Ethan sonriendo y acercándose junto a Valtiera al par de contendientes. Tomó la Blast Sword del suelo y por un breve instante sintió como sus manos cosquilleaban familiarmente. _

"_Impresionante, pequeña." Dijo con sinceridad notando el leve temblor en la ceja de la pelirroja. "En verdad impresionante. Y tu también, Gray." Complementó cuando el joven moreno se acercó sobando su quijada._

"_Esa espada es mía. No debe tocarla." Dijo Axia con el ceño fruncido, mirando peligrosamente las manos de Ethan._

"_Si es tu espada... ¿Por qué la soltaste?" Preguntó sonriendo Ethan mientras sostenía casualmente la espada apuntándole. "Eso se puede interpretar que no la quieres."_

_Valtiera lo esperaba. Su hija despareció usando el Plano Astral y en un instante estaba encima del rubio. Un pié dirigido a su cabeza, lista para dejarlo inconsciente. Pero..._

_Esperando algo así, Ethan solo realizó un leve giro a la izquierda, dejando que la bota de la chica se encajara en el suelo y con una gracia y calma magistrales, giró la hoja de la espada apuntando directamente a su cuello._

"_Su nombre es Ethan Nombrad, Caballero de Atlas, Héroe del Este, El Maestro Espadachín. Creo que conoces su nombre hija."_

"_Es un honor conocerlo Señor Nombrad." Gray practicó una reverencia haciendo caso omiso a la pequeña humillación que Axia había tenido._

"_Si, bueno, como sea. Ellie, ¿crees que pudieras hacer algo con las heridas de estos jóvenes?"_

"_Por supuesto Ethan-sama."_

"_Y tu, pequeña niña," De nuevo la ceja de Axia tembló. Pero se detuvo un poco al ver el gesto de Ethan, quien le extendía la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pié. "La espada debe de ser una parte de tu propio cuerpo, así como nunca soltarías un brazo o una pierna, jamás debes permitir que se separe de ti en ninguna circunstancia."_

_Axia aceptó la empuñadura una vez que se puso de pié. Ethan le sacaba mas de cabeza y media de estatura. Sonrisa sincera, cabello rubio e intensa mirada de ojos azules. Por alguna razón se sonrojó (que fue desagradablemente notado por Gray, dicho sea de paso.). 'Yo lo conoczco... sé que lo conozco.'_

"_Escuchen, los ejércitos de Radik han comenzado a moverse de nuevo, así que no tomará mucho tiempo antes de que tengamos que atacarlos de nuevo. Le he pedido a mi buen amigo Ethan que nos ayude en la batalla, pero más importante que los entrene."_

"_Permíteme, Lagartón." Cara de indignación en Ellie, enojo en Val y sorpresa en Axia y Gray. "Sus espadas contienen mas poder del que imaginan, en especial en la tuya Axia. Pero ese poder no es mas que basura si no saben unir su corazón al de su arma. Eso es lo que les enseñaré. Su Corazón debe ser tanto o más fuerte que su espada si quieren sacarles el mayor provecho posible."_

"_Papá..."_

"_No hay tiempo Axia. Radik... ha encontrado las Partes de Shabranigudú."_

_[Fin del Flashback_

'Solo espero haberle enseñado bien esa vez.' Finalizó su pensamiento Gaudy.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

Tomaba forma poco a poco. Pequeño, fibroso, el cabello creciendo abundantemente a la espera de recibir el claro color sangre que tanto anhelaba. Cephied podía verlo flotar en él liquido nutriente creciendo de un microscópico cigoto alterado, a convertirse en un hombre joven. Un muy atrayente joven. La espada yacía en un pedestal al lado del tanque de clonación, justo donde Shishio lo había dejado a la espera que el cuerpo la tomara y se llenara de esa esencia negra que Trieze capturo cuando apenas estaban en Kyoto.

No podía contener la impaciencia. Tocaba el cristal de la cápsula como si quisiera rozar su rostro, el cuello, el delgado cuerpo y sentir cada detalle de los músculos. El vientre plano y duro de atleta. Cephied lamió sus labios como si saboreara esa esencia que tanto había cautivado a Ruby Eye.

"¿Cómo estas lindo niño?" Dijo con su voz de tono infantil. "No falta mucho para que estés conmigo. Je, asi podremos jugar. Mucho, mucho."

Retrocedió un par de pasos cerrando los ojos y abrazándose a sí misma. El cuerpo, podía recordarlo, después de todo ya fue suyo en Kyoto. Pese al desagradable matiz de cariño con que fueron las cosas, el sexo en si fue bastante bueno. La posesión, aunque Shabranigudú la había reservado para sí, sabía que era tan excitante.

Rió de nuevo.

"Por favor apresúrate." Dijo de nuevo, abriendo los ojos rojos y sonrió mostrando los colmillos pronunciados. "Deseo que en esta ocasión seas mío."

Por ultimo se acercó a la cúpula y besó el cristal, a la altura de los labios del cuerpo.

"Dulces sueños, pelirrojo."

El cuerpo de repente abrió los ojos.

Brillantes como mares de oro fundido.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

"De nuevo este paisaje." Pensó Kenshin mientras sus sandalias se adaptaban al inseguro suelo. "No es que me asuste, pero se torna desesperadamente aburrido."

A sus alrededor montañas de huesos blancos se aglomeraban. Cráneos perfectamente limpios se apilaban formando montículos circulares que le sonreían perpetuamente. El cielo en lo alto, gris con densos nubarrones se movía insistentemente sin dejar que los rayos de sol tocaran tierra.

A conciencia de Kenshin Himura seguía como siempre. Con un mudo recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue.

Desde que Reena le ayudó a purgar a Battousai de su alma, el rojo sangre al que estaba habituado desapareció. Así también los reclamos de todos aquellos que habían perecido bajo la espada del Asesino. Sin embargo, Kenshin no podía negar lo que alguna vez fue, o mejo dicho, permitió ser.

Al otro lado de las montañas que frenaban las nubes, estaba ese jardín que había empezado con un pequeño brote de jazmín, el cual poco a poco había crecido con cada recuerdo precioso que empezaba a acumular, formando una nueva felicidad.

Pero de vez en cuando, su mente regresaba al gran valle de Muerte que se había fabricado. Solo para no olvidar.

Las cenizas de su anterior felicidad habían desaparecido. Los recuerdos de Tomoe y Yahiko su hijo se encontraban en otra parte, y aunque tenía conciencia de que allí estaban, no tenía el valor para visitarlos en esos momentos. No mientras su nuevo jardín aun estuviera creciendo.

Suspiró, mientras distraídamente posaba su mano en el sakabatou que Reena le obsequiara, con el cual derrotó a Battousai. "Vive. Al menos hasta que encuentres una razón para hacerlo". Habían sido sus palabras, y como le habían ayudado aquella vez.

En aquel momento la sensación que le dio fuerzas para hacer ese paso, ese ataque, fue tan pequeño como un aroma... un aroma a...

"¿Jazmines? Porque huelo a jazmines en este... ¿Kaoru? Kaoru, ¿qué haces aquí?"

A poca distancia podía ver la espalda y la coleta de ella, vestida en un kimono tradicional. Eso estaba absolutamente mal. Kaoru no pertenecía a ese lugar de su memoria. Ella debería estar bajo aquel olmo enorme que había plantando rodeado de flores de jazmines. Junto a los tenaces Yahiko y Yutaro.

No en medio de ese testamento a un asesino.

Corrió hacia ella, para llevarla de nuevo al nuevo jardín. Extendió el brazo para tocar su hombro, forzándola a girar para verlo, para hablarle, para...

"¿To...Tomoe?"

Los profundos ojos negros de su esposa lo miraron fijamente mientras sus labios se movían sin sonido.

Con horror Kenshin leyó en ellos la terrible palabra mientras la carne de ella se derretía para que poco a poco formara parte de los huesos blancos del paisaje y el cielo se tiñera paulatinamente de rojo.

"No, no. Tomoe no, no soy... yo... no soy un... un... MENTIROSO."

LALALALALALALALALALALALALA

"¡¡Tomoe!!" Gritó por lo bajo mientras se incorporaba de golpe y el sudor de su cuerpo se secaba rápidamente por la brisa de madrugada.

La penumbra de la habitación solo estaba interrumpida por la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana abierta mientras las delgadas cortinas se agitaban por el viento de verano.

Kenshin se llevo una mano al rostro para frotarlo y sacar de su mente los últimos instantes de ese sueño tan... raro. El sudor, frío y pegajoso le cubrió la mano mientras relajaba sur respiración. Antes de que pudiera preguntarse él porque de esa pesadilla, que estaba haciendo Tomoe en ese lugar y porque el cielo se teñía de nuevo; sintió que algo se agitaba a su lado.

Kamiya Kaoru, giraba dormida mientras trataba de acercarse mas a Kenshin.

En contra de su voluntad, Kenshin no pudo evitar sonreír mientras contemplaba, no, admiraba la forma en como la delgada sabana se adaptaba perfectamente al cuerpo desnudo de la chica y la penumbra resaltaba la belleza que sabía que poseía.

Al diablo el sueño. Después de todo su realidad estaba al lado.

Kenshin se inclinó para besarla fugazmente en la frente mientras se levantaba sigilosamente de la cama, cubriéndose con una bata y bajaba a la cocina de la casa que se había convertido en su hogar desde hace un mes.

Si se reflexionaba, podría parecer historia sacada de una película de Disney, y en si, a veces le resultaba un tanto difícil creerlo.

Kenshin Himura, de 28 años, Kendoka y Ex-Asesino del Grupo Shinsen tenia como amante a Kamiya Kaoru de 19 años, Kendoka y dueña del Dojo Kamiya Kashin.

El pensamiento le hacia reír en ocasiones. La forma tan rápida en como se enamoraron. En como congeniaron tan brevemente, como si estuvieran destinados. Claro, ayudo que desde un principio fue huésped en lo que encontraba un apartamento en Tokio. Ayudó también el hecho de trabajar con ella todo el día, todos los días. Desayunar, comer y cenar en el mismo lugar en un ambiente familiar. Y por si fuera poco las constantes pullas de Yahiko y Yutaro, los mejores alumnos de Kaoru, que a cada rato los llamaban novios y cosas por el estilo.

Solo necesitaron 15 días para saber que, en efecto, había sido amor a primera vista.

Kenshin apuró el vaso de agua que se había servido para quitarse la sensación de sequedad en la boca y hecho un vistazo al refrigerador. Kaoru había puesto allí la primera foto que se tomaban juntos, en la primera cita que tuvieron en la cima de la Torre de Tokio. Ambos abrazados, sonriendo, con Yahiko haciéndoles cuernos con las manos.

Esa era su vida ahora. Asi es como debe de ser, se había prometido. 5 años de sufrir la tortura de Battousai había sido expiación total de sus crímenes. 5 años de olvidar lo que era ser feliz era mas que suficiente para tener la conciencia tranquila.

Su razón de vivir se encontraba ahora allá arriba, en la cama, para despertar con ella todas las mañanas. Para que su rostro fuera lo primero que vería día a día. Para ser su aroma lo primero que inunde su olfato después del viaje constante a sus memorias.

Kaoru, su amante, su novia... y porque no, tal vez su esposa.

Al regresar al lecho Kenshin se permitió observarla de nuevo, sintiendo que una agradable calidez inundara su cuerpo.

Su Kaoru. Suya.

'¿Que más puedo pedir? Con ella a mi lado ¿algo malo puede pasar?'

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

_[Flashback_

_Por definición, la Luna de Miel debe ser, como su nombre indica, Dulce._

_Para Axia, yacer en cama presa de fuertes cólicos no era su definición de dulzura. Y apenas iniciaban los primeros días de ese periodo por el cual las mujeres deben pasar mes con mes._

_Al menos ayudaba que Gray se mostrara comprensivo mientras tenía su cabeza en las piernas y leía un libro de magia. _

"_¿Mejor? Ellie dijo que ese té te ayudaría un poco." Dijo al ver que la pequeña pelirroja se movía un poco._

"_Algo, al menos ya no me siento tan mareada. El dolor sigue igual, pero creo que pasará pronto. Gracias." Dijo mientras Gray cambiaba el paño húmedo de su frente y lo sustituía por otro recién exprimido. "¿Por qué las mujeres tenemos que pasar por esto cada mes? Ustedes los hombres la tienen más fácil."_

"_¿Supones que es sencillo afeitarse todos los días para no parecer abuelos a medio día?" Dijo Gray con una sonrisa._

"_Huy si, que tortura."_

_La boda el día anterior, fue una ceremonia sencilla. Presidida por Ellie en calidad de Sacerdotisa y legal gracias a la presencia de Vermi, princesa de Atlas y prometida de Ethan. (Je, cuando Ellie se enteró, gritó por 10 minutos y lloró toda la noche.) Valtiera, Ethan, y un par mas de personas que se encontraban por casualidad en la misma posada, fueron testigos de la unión del par de héroes más famoso de la guerra actual._

_Gray Irons, El Espadachín Astral, como era conocido, se unía en matrimonio con Axia Ul Copt, La Hija del Dragón._

_Aunque, tan vez, debió prestarle atención a su calendario biológico._

_La puerta sonó levemente y Gray dijo un pequeño "Adelante". Ellie entraba, trayendo de nuevo ese té amargoso que obligó a Axia a tomar para calmarle los dolores. Cabe señalar que la pelirroja prefería aguantarse los mismos, antes que tomar mas de ese liquido parduzco sacado de sabrá Cephied donde._

_Pero se lo tuvo que tomar. La menstruación, para alguien como ella, era algo que debe desaparecer de inmediato. Y que sería mejor, de hecho, si no existiera por una simple razón: No podía hacer magia mientras tanto._

_La tropas de Radik habían cercado las fuerzas de resistencia humanas. Neo Sailoon había caído en tan solo 2 días gracias a esos poderosos talismanes que el General Mazoku había encontrado, que no eran otra cosa mas que las Partes encerradas de Shabranigudú._

_Ventral City, la tierra natal de Ellie estaba sitiada por mas de 15 tropas de demonios menores, sumado a un nutrido de dragones corrompidos de bajo nivel. Pese a los esfuerzos de los valerosos sacerdotes sirvientes de Cephied, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las fuerte barrera que habían colocado colapsara por las potentes descargas mágicas de los comandantes demoníacos._

_Atlas, era una cuidad relativamente pacifica, por ahora. Después de que el Héroe del Este Ethan rechazara la primera ofensiva de Radik los ataques se habían reducido por mas de 5 años dejando a la ciudad reforzarse en medio de una relativa paz. Por eso estaban allí._

_El único lugar donde podrían pasar una Luna de Miel los recién casados._

_Hasta ese día._

_De la nada ejércitos enteros aparecieron de un momento a otro. Grandes demonios parecidos a Trolls 3 veces más grandes de lo normal acabaron en segundos con la defensa de la ciudad. Miríadas de pequeños seres humanoides con brazos como espadas atacaron a los sobrevivientes diversificándose en las calles desatando una masacre._

_Al frente iba Jullikan, la mano derecha de Radik. Con una gema roja en su mano._

_Una parte de Shabranigudú._

_Los héroes se apresuraron, Ellie quedándose atrás para sanar a los heridos, e incluso resucitar a aquellos que aun tuvieran una conexión con la vida gracias a su cetro. El resto..._

_LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA_

"_Maldición, Maldición." Mascullaba Axia mientras era cargada en brazos por Gray dentro de una cueva creada por un Bephis Bring de Valtiera. "Detesto estar en estos días."_

"_Tranquilízate y enfócate en tu herida." Dijo Gray mientras la depositaba suavemente en el suelo. "No le serás de ayuda a nadie con es herida."_

"_¿Quién diría que ese Orco se movería tan rápido?" Se preguntó tratando de minimizar la herida de su costado producto de un descuido._

"_Ethan y Vermi parecen estar defendiendo bien el lugar. Tenemos al menos un par de minutos antes de que el resto del ejercito sepa donde estamos." Valtiera guardo su lanza... en alguna parte y se acercó a Axia. "Parece que aún no puedes hacer magia... ese té debió ser mas fuerte."_

"_Si, como tu no te lo tragas papá."_

"_Saldré a montar guardia. Valtiera-sama, sánela pronto por favor. Yo los estaré cuidando." Dijo Gray viendo con infinita preocupación a su ahora esposa, dejándola a cargo de su suegro._

"_Si te mueres Gray, te mato." Dijo Axia, provocando que Gray diera una de esas raras sonrisas._

_Padre e hija se quedaron solos en el interior de la cueva iluminaos por una esfera de luz creada por el Dragón Antiguo._

"_Esto es malo. No me gusta decir estas cosas y lo sabes, pero... sin ti no ganaremos." Dijo Val mientras dirigía su magia en un Recovery para su hija._

"_Usa mi espada. La Blast Sword y tu poder deben ser suficientes para..."_

"_No es tan sencillo. Recuerdas que te dije que esa espada era tuya y solo tuya. Por mucho poder que use no podré sacar su máximo potencial. Si mi ataque falla, la espada habrá absorbido mucha de mi magia y podría caer en manos del enemigo. Hasta que no podamos encontrar la Gorn Nova no dejarás de ser nuestra una carta triunfante para derrotar a Radik."_

"_Me haces sentir tan importante." Dijo cerrando los ojos. "Pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Aun sigo siendo una chica saludable y normal. No podemos mandar una carta a Radik diciéndole 'Por favor no ataques porque estoy en mis días.' ¿Por qué no Ethan entonces? Después de todo él me enseñó a sacarle el mayor provecho."_

"_Debemos pensar en una solución más duradera. Y la tengo aunque no me gusta para nada."_

"_¿Cómo?"_

_Valtiera hizo caso omiso a la pregunta de su hija mientras recordaba aquel sueño que tuvo cuando la encontró hace 15 años en esa granja. Él estaba en medio de la nada cuando una luz dorada apareció frente a sí. Extendió sus dedos y le tocó la frente llenándolo con visiones del futuro que él había estado siguiendo desde entonces._

_Y la ultima de esas visiones se estaba cumpliendo._

"_Axia, ¿recuerdas lo que te enseñé respecto a como un humano se hacia Mazoku?"_

"_¿Que tiene que ver con...?"_

"_¡Contesta!"_

"_Si mal no recuerdo es haciendo un pacto con un Mazoku, o... comiéndoselo. ¿Por qué preguntas? Esto no tiene nada que ver con... ¿que estas haciendo?"_

_El flujo de magia del Recovery había cambiado. En vez de la sensación de calma a la que Axia estaba acostumbrada, tenía una sensación de nausea en su estomago._

"_Creo que recuerdas también una historia que tu abuela te contó hace tiempo. De una Hechicera que vivió hace un par de siglos. Que atravesó por numerosas pruebas para elevar su poder y ser llamada Hija de la Diosa Dorada."_

"_Papa."_

"_Una hechicera que perdió todo lo que tenía, y pese a todo, encontró los motivos para seguir luchando hasta acabar con aquella que representó el Mal en su momento. Aunque para eso, tuvo que aceptar a un Mazoku en su alma."_

"_¿Papa que tiene que ver con...?" Se paró para sentir ya no nausea sino un hambre atroz en todo su cuerpo. "¿Que me estas haciendo?"_

"_Asi que después de la ultima batalla, murió, con sangre Mazoku en las venas. Llorando por la perdida de sus seres queridos, deseando descansar en la calma de la muerte."_

_Axia ya no decía nada. Ahora era su boca la que le dolía, sus dientes. Sus colmillos._

"_Escucha Lina Inverse." Axia abrió los ojos ante ese nombre. Una parte de su cerebro registró el '¡Aquí vienen!' Que Gray gritó desde la entrada de la cueva. "Esta vez tendrás que aceptar la sangre de un Dragón Antiguo si deseas dominar la Magia Arcana y olvidarte del periodo que te restringe. No podrás tener hijos nunca, pero... Cumplirás tu destino."_

_Ese ya no era su padre. No el Valtiera que recordaba. Por un breve instante recordó a un Joven iracundo con un cuerno en la frente, ansioso de sangre y venganza._

"_Valgaarv." Susurró mientras mordía sus labios perforando su piel con los colmillos que el hechizo de Val le habían manifestado. "Pero..."_

"_Escucha Lina Inverse, Axia Ul Copt. Eres el Emisario del Caos y ya es hora que aceptes la siguiente parte de tu destino."_

"_Papa, Val, ah... que."_

_Y gritó. Numerosas imágenes se azotaban en su mente forzándola a recordar decenas de cosas tristes, desagradables y espantosas. Guerra, ataques, gente muerta que conocía y que amaba. Tuvo la visión de un rubio muy parecido a Ethan que cargaba la Blast Sword desaparecer en medio de un rayo de luz por Zellas. Recordaba a un hombre de piel azul con una espada de luz astral en las manos dirigirle una ultima sonrisa tierna mientras era despedazado por decenas de lobos fantasmales. _

_Un hombre muy parecido a Gray._

"_¡YA BASTA!" Gritó mientras golpeaba su frente con el piso para desaparecer las imágenes._

_Al fondo, los sonidos de la lucha crecían de intensidad._

"_Acéptalo." Val se inclinó frente a ella y sonriendo le señaló su cuello. "Acepta la parte de Dragón que hay en mi. Eleva tu poder."_

_De inmediato supo lo que quería. Los colmillos. Esa platica de comerse a un Mazoku. La sangre de un demonio._

"_Papá no..."_

"_Hazlo."_

"_Yo."_

"_HAZLO." Gritó mientras tomaba su cabeza y la dirigía a su cuello._

_Reprimiendo un grito, sintió como los colmillos de Axia atravesaban sus arterias desgarrándolas haciendo que la sangre brotara en chorros directamente a su boca._

_Mazokus, Ryuzokus, tal vez podrían ser criaturas astrales cuyo cuerpo físico solo es una representación de ellos en este plano. Pero, también tienen sangre. Su fuerza astral. Su esencia. En esos momentos, mientras la candente sangre de Valtiera pasaba por la garganta de Axia, podía sentir como su poder era drenado a una velocidad enorme._

_Recordaba esa escena. Recordaba haber palidecido cuando L-sama le mostró lo que debía pasar. Después de comprender la magnitud de aquello, no le quedo mas que reconocer que era la única forma posible de que ella venciera. Ayudarle a aumentar su poder. Ese era su destino. De la misma forma en la que Zeross siglos atrás._

_Reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, Axia se separó del cuello de Valtiera y gritó como un rugido. La sangre manchaba su cara y parte de sus ropas mientras los colmillos se reducían un poco sin llegar a desaparecer. Después, cayó al suelo retorciéndose con espasmos de dolor. _

"_Lah Freeze." Gritó Gray bloqueando la entrada de la cueva con un denso bloque de hielo y corrió hacia el fondo._

"_Valtiera-sama." Dijo en un suspiro al ver a Val tambalearse, presionando su mano sobre la herida del cuello. "¿Que...?"_

"_Dime Gray. ¿La amas?" Dijo con una seriedad nunca antes vista en su mirada._

"_Si. La amo como a nadie. Moriría por ella." Dijo con un muy mal presentimiento._

"_Bien. Yo también Gray, yo también." Poco a poco empezó a moverse a la entrada. "Escucha, llévala a un lugar seguro. Necesitará que estés cerca, muy cerca de ella. Experimentará una transformación que nunca antes se había visto. Debes de ser un ancla, que impida que se pierda en el caos. ¿Entiendes?"_

"_Señor yo no..."_

"_Después de eso, llévala a Kaatar. Busquen a Milgazia, el sabrá que hacer."_

"_Pero." Dejo de hablar cuando Val posó su mano llena de sangre en el hombro._

"_Confío el destino de mi hija a tus manos. Escapen mientras me encargo de ellos."_

"_Espera Dragón Estúpido." Dijo Axia en un susurro a su padre. "¿Que es lo que...?" Se interrumpió cuando los dolores provocados por la sangre se incrementaban._

"_¿...pienso hacer? Ya lo entenderás Lina. Solo mi destino."_

_Y se fue._

"_Espera. ¡PAPA!"._

_LALALALALALALALALALALALA_

_Jullikan, con la forma de una mujer pálida con alas de murciélago vio como el tenaz bloque de hielo estallaba desde dentro. Sonrió para si mientras hacía brillar la gema roja de su mano mandando un flujo de poder a las bestias que rodeaban el escondite de los patéticos héroes._

"_Ray Wing." Gritó uno de ellos y el chico que había estado peleando minutos antes volaba a gran velocidad cargando a la herida Hija del Dragón._

_La figura que quedaba en la cueva era el Mismo Dragón._

"_Al fin. Al fin has aparecido." Dijo saboreando la pelea mientras recorría con uno de sus dedos la extensa cicatriz que cruzaba de arriba a abajo su torso, hecha por la lanza de ese Dragón. "ATAQUEN."_

_En segundos Valtiera se vio rodeado de enemigos._

_La cantidad era ridícula. Uno o dos batallones se agolparon en cima de él como si quisieran aplastarlo. Hasta que una luz apareció entre ellos vaporizándolos. La lanza cruzó el aire y pudo perforar el corazón de Jullikan de no ser por un leal servidor que la detuvo con su cuerpo. La lanza explotó en luz verde y un sector del ejercito que estaba cerca de ella desapareció de inmediato._

_La comandante alcanzó a tele transportarse a una distancia segura y, pese a ello, tenía marcas de quemaduras en uno de sus brazos. Entonces lo vio._

_Rodeado de la misma luz Valtiera voló en medio de las formaciones de demonios terrestres y voladores desapareciéndolos al ser tocados por su aura, que poco a poco se hacía mas débil._

_Al instante Valtiera, pálido, con la sangre aun brotando del cuello se puso enfrente de Jullikan mientras le sonreía sintiendo que solo faltaban segundos para que el poder que le quedaba se extinguiera._

_Sin palabras, la Comandante extendió su brazo transformándolo en aquella espada que compitió con la Blast Sword una batalla antes y perforó a Val en el vientre._

_El solo sonrió mientras tosía un poco de la sangre que le quedaba. A su alrededor las hordas se juntaban para presenciar la victoria de su líder._

_Nada mas equivocado._

_Val tomó el brazo de ella evitando que pudiera retirarse y la otra la apoyó en el hueco que sus pechos dejaban al descubierto. El lugar donde la había herido. Y de nuevo empezó a brillar._

_Mas y mas._

_Axia gritó el nombre de aquel que amó como un padre mientras este se transformaba en una esfera de luz que superó al sol de medio día._

_Al final, una corriente de aire les llevo una pequeña nubes de plumas negras que desaparecieron ante sus ojos._

_Valtiera Ul Copt. Valgaarv en otra vida cumplía su destino._

_[Fin del Flashback_

LALALALALALALALALALALALALA

Lagrimas gruesas surcaban su cara mientras la mirada permanecía fija en el techo de la habitación. Los sueños y recuerdos aumentaban mientras mas tiempo pasaba en Londres y su corazón parecía golpearse constantemente ante la tristeza de aquellas imágenes.

Su padre. Aquel que le había dado tanto cuidado y amor sacrificándose para que ellos escaparan en aquel entonces.

Dolía. Si que dolía.

Reena se hizo un ovillo tratando de calmar el temblor que un frío le provocaba en el pecho. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por eso? Bueno, realmente no debería hacer esa pregunta ya que lo sabía. El poder tenía que ser despertado, eso estaba claro. Y Zeross mismo le había dicho que esta sería su prueba mas dura.

Pero eso no hacía las cosas mas sencillas.

Giró al lado contrario.

Heero yacía acostado boca arriba en la cama tamaño regio de la Suite Matrimonial Deluxe que habían sido forzados a ocupar.

La razón por la cual no se sentían incómodos el uno con el otro al mostrarse en conservadoras prendas interiores ya la explicamos, pero recordaremos un poco.

Reena tenia poco o casi nulo interés por los hombres. Ella prefería a cierta persona de largo cabello negro y hermosos ojos verdes que actualmente residía en Chicago. Heero, consiente de eso, veía a Reena mas como una camarada que como chica (excepto en aquellos breves momentos en los que ella demostraba una extraña feminidad). El hecho de compartir una cama por no tener opciones no tenía nada de erótico para ellos, asi que ninguno se sentía incomodo.

Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante la persona pelirroja de la habitación necesitaba algo mas que una simple compañía.

Murmurando un "Lo siento" Reena tocó la frente de Heero sumiéndolo en un profundo sueño mágico, necesario para hacer lo siguiente sin que se despertara.

Se pegó a él, para sentir el calor que emanaba del otrora soldado de Oz. Colocó la cabeza en el pecho del chico mientras seguía sollozando.

Reena dejó brotar las dolorosas lagrimas que le causaban sus recuerdos, tratando de aferrarse a algo para no perderse. Aunque eso significara fingir... fingir que Heero era Gray.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

'Entrada norte descartada. La sur también. Parece que la Este sigue teniendo poca defensa, pero no me agradan esos cañones de plasma. Es la mejor opción, ya que la Oeste esta demasiado lejos del punto de encuentro.'

Las manos de Yui volaban sobre el teclado mientras numerosas graficas y planos aparecían en la pantalla del ordenador y un mesero le depositaba la cuarta tasa de Expreso que bebía en la tarde.

Un moderno Café que ofrecía Internet en medio de la plaza podría ser bastante obvio, mas si se consultaban los archivos secretos que La Comadreja 1000 le había mandado desde Kyoto sobre la reconstrucción de la Base de White Fang en Escocia.

Pese a saber que volaría su Gundam con esa "nueva unidad de poder" que Rezzo dijo que había puesto, tenía que planear la estrategia que tanto Reena como el usarían para acercarse a la base. Si bien, era posible que ningún Mobile Armor fuera capaz de competir con el poder de Reena, la enseñanza de que "Un Tigre puede ser vencido por un enjambre de Abejas" estaba muy arraigada en su mente. Asi que mas valía estar preparados para todo.

La base en si no había cambiado mucho a lo que el recordaba. El mismo acceso por la costa, las mismas defensas Antiaéreas, estaba mas que convencido que los mismos hangares de Armors y el interior, un enorme cañón de pulso capaz de vaporizar edificios enteros. En otras palabras, diversión asegurada para cualquier loco que intentara atacarla.

Y ellos eran esos locos.

Sorbió un poco del amargoso liquido negro, sabiendo que era peligroso ingerir tanta cafeína. Pero el haberse despertado a las 12 de la tarde después de haber dormido mas de 15 horas seguidas le preocupaba.

Suspiró mientras frotaba sus ojos y volvía su atención a la computadora. Las 5 PM. En un plazo de 30 horas partirían a la base de avanzada que los Ryuzoku habían preparado con sus armas y el Gundam para atacar la base en la madrugada.

30 horas que matar todavía. Se lamentó.

Tal vez llevaría a Reena a ver una obra de teatro para distraerla. Le preocupaba que de repente se volviera mas taciturna y encerrada en si misma. Si entraba al campo de batalla con la mente en conflicto, como estaba perfectamente convencido, las consecuencias podrían ser muy graves.

"Tal vez algo de Loyd Weber la anime." Dijo en voz baja mientras cerraba el correo de Misao.

"¿A quien?" Dijo una voz a su espalda.

"Miren, miren a quien tenemos aquí. Un aparecido." Dijo otra voz.

"¿En verdad eres tu Heero?" Una tercera voz.

Heero contó hasta diez para tranquilizarse mientras se repetía una y otra vez 'Idiota'. Conocía esas voces, las conocía muy, muy bien.

"Señorita Dorothy, Señorita Kaherine y Señorita Sally, no esperaba verlas por aquí."

El trío de chicas que en una era atrás habían sido novias de Quatre, Trowa y Wu Fei respectivamente. (Hasta que Quatre y Trowa demostraban que bateaban por el otro bando gracias a un calenturiento beso en medio del comedor, y Wu Fei partiera a un viaje de descubrimiento espiritual.) Ese mismo trío que empezaron a desatar mas chismes que todas las revistas amarillistas juntas y le habían hecho la vida imposible a una pacifista chica en la escuela.

Si, bellos recuerdos.

"¿Nosotras? ¿Qué haces tu aquí? Después de desaparecerte durante meses, ¿crees que deberías hacer esa pregunta?" Ah si, Dorothy, como siempre la lengua mas larga del oeste.

"Fui transferido a América por una emergencia. Unos asuntos personales." Dijo Heero encogiendo los hombros y buscando con la mirada a un mesero para pedir la cuenta.

"Eso no contesta la pregunta. Supimos de tu transferencia, pero ¿qué haces en este lugar? ¿No deberías estar en América aún?" Katherine, mas tenaz que un político en campaña. No quitará las narices en algo hasta que lo sepa todo.

"Estoy de vacaciones, vine para hablar con la gente de Oxford ya que me mandaron una invitación para asistir a la universidad." Total, mentira sobre mentira. Si el mundo se acababa por culpa de la Alianza jamás sabrían la verdad.

Esperen, eso no es adecuado.

"Oxford. Mmm no te creo. ¿No será que vienes a ver a Relena?" Y ¿cómo olvidar a la astuta Sally, aquella que sobornaba al Maestro de Historia por su peculiar forma de conceder crédito extra a estudiantes desesperadas reprobadas.

"No precisamente..." Ya no supo que decir. Había tocado una pequeña fibra que, aunque ya no lo era tanto, no dejaba de ser algo sensible.

Providencialmente la ayuda llego. Aunque a la larga...

"Heero no pude localizar esos LP de los Beatles en esa tienda, creo que nos debemos dar una vuelta por Liverpool antes de regresar a Chicago... ¿conocidas tuyas?"

Las tres chicas no pudieron mas que sentir algo de admiración, pues ese cabello rojo (que sus expertos ojos les indicó que era naturalito) no era muy común. Tenían frente a ellas a una pelirroja de corta estatura, y cuerpo algo pequeño. Con unos intensos ojos rojos que llamaban de inmediato la atención.

"Antiguas compañeras de clase. Dorothy, Katherine, Sally, les presento a Reena Inverse, de Chicago."

"Mucho gusto" dijo Reena mientras las saludaba alegremente. "Heero nos sabía que conocías chicas tan lindas. Disculpen ¿tienen novia?"

Heero se esforzó por no reír ante la pregunta que obviamente desconcertó al trío. Tal vez pensaran que Reena habló mal. Pero... jejeje, el hecho de que ella inspeccionara lentamente el cuerpo de esas porristas las ponía incomodas.

"Este... disculpa." Dijeron casi al unísono.

"¿Conseguiste todo?" Preguntó el chico, perfectamente ignorando a las demás.

"Juegos de Te para Filia, Una Espada de colección autentificada para Gaudy, Una Copia de la Orden del Fénix autografiada para Rezzo, y mira, te compre esto."

Heero tomó la pequeña cajita que le extendía Reena mientras se sentaba a un lado.

"¿Te relajante?"

"Claro, Roncas demasiado en las noches, no me dejas dormir. Sabes que me tensa mucho hacer "eso" y todavía se te ocurre roncar. Necesito dormir un poco para tener energías en las mañanas para hacer lo "otro"."

Los ojos de las Tres se abrían un tanto al escuchar "Eso" y lo "otro".

Bueno, Reena se refería por "Eso" a su meditación en las noches para recordar hechizos, y por lo "Otro" al entrenamiento matutino que ambos tenían. Pero bueno, las otras tres no lo vieron asi.

Prensaron... bueno, pensaron mal.

"Bueno, este, jejeje, Heero, los dejamos. Tenemos que regresar, si. Regresar." Dijo una sonrojada Dorothy mientras agitaba la mano.

"Si, no queremos seguir interrumpiéndolos." Dijo Katherine mientras secaba una pequeña lagrima de envidia. Nunca se había dado cuenta que Heero estaba muy bien.

"Les deseamos lo mejor en su relación. Hasta luego." Sally fue un poco mas respetuosa. Hasta amable. Sea cual sea la "relación" de la que hablaba.

"Chicas raras." Dijo Reena mientras Heero... ya no pudo soportar la risa.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

Relena Darlian sostenía un par de bolsas de papel mientras miraba la hora en su reloj. Su madre se estaba retrasando y aun debían ir a Sansbury's para realizar la compra de la despensa.

Fue allí cuando vio a un trío de chicas que no esperaba encontrar en sus vacaciones.

"Relena, querida. ¿De compras?" Preguntó amablemente Dorothy mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa hipócrita. Si Relena pudiera leer mentes, en ves de sentimientos, sabría que estaba pensando '¡Que suerte!'

Su sexto sentido la ponía en alerta, asi que de inmediato se puso seria.

"Asi es Dorothy. Como puedes ver."

"¿No me digas que estas sola?" Preguntó Katherine casi haciendo un puchero. Relena percibía expectación por algo, asi que contesto con cautela.

"No, vengo con mi madre."

"Bueno, ¿qué esperaban? Claro que esta sola. Dudo mucho que Heero siga con ella después de encontrarse a esa pelirroja." Dijo Sally pensando haberle aventado un "farol".

Pero Relena conocía a una pelirroja. En un sobre que había recibido meses atrás con varias fotografías y recortes de periódicos escolares, sabía que Heero estaba en Chicago, en compañía de una pelirroja. Pero, si ellas sabían eso, solo podía significar...

"¿Dónde esta?" Gritó para sorpresa de Sally mientras la agitaba por los hombros. "¿Heero esta en Londres? ¿Dónde lo viste? ¡Dímelo!"

"Calma preciosa, esta muy cerca. Si vas al café "Patrick's" de la otra cuadra tal vez lo alcances." Le susurró Dorothy mientras imaginaba la escenita que sería capaz de montar esa niña si encontraba a ese cuate aún en ese lugar.

Las tres reían mientras Relena corría por la acera agitando las bolsas de sus manos.

Contaba los locales para girar la esquina. Conocía el café, conocía su ubicación. Faltaba poco, muy poco.

Y los vio.

Heero levantaba un brazo para llamar un taxi, mientras la chica pelirroja, sujetando una bolsa en una mano, se aferraba del brazo de Heero con el otro, muy cerca de su cuerpo. El taxi se detuvo y caballerosamente Heero abrió la puerta mientras la ayudaba a entrar al vehículo.

Siempre con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sus propias bolsas cayeron al suelo mientras su garganta intentaba articular el nombre de aquel chico al que le había dado su corazón meses atrás. A quien había apoyado cuando se derrumbó ante ella después de una desgracia de su vida.

Pero no pudo. Y las lagrimas le impidieron seguir viéndolos.

Confortadoramente una mano se posó suavemente en su hombro.

"No todo es lo que parece Relena. Pero si quieres saber lo que es... te invito a venir conmigo." Dijo una joven voz.

Ella giró para enfrentar la mirada de un rostro conocido. Un cabello largo trenzado y una vestimenta negra como un sacerdote.

"Pero... tu... estas... muerto." Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

Era uno de ESOS momentos.

Heero no lo sabía. Pero en la mente de Reena seguían apareciendo una y otra vez las escenas de esa luz brillante en la que Valtiera se convirtió. Destino, deber, poder. Todas esas palabras se repetían para seguir lastimando la herida.

Tampoco sabía que las demás muertes de aquellos a quienes conocía en vidas anteriores, revivían constantemente esos sentimientos de impotencia y coraje al no poder hacer nada para evitar. Mas aun, saber que hiciera lo que hiciera, no podía evitarlo.

Zelgadis, Gourry, Sylphiel, Ameria, Philionel, Martina, Zanglus, Ethan, Ellie, Vermie, nombres de vidas importantes que se extinguían después de un breve tiempo, todo porque "era su destino."

Fue la primera vez en todo el viaje, en el que Heero vio como lloraba.

Gruesas lagrimas brillaban a la luz de una luna que se asomaba por el nublado cielo de Londres. La brisa agitaba las cortinas del amplio ventanal del balcón donde estaba ella, aun con la ropa que usó en la tarde.

Reena se abrazaba a si misma, parpadeaba para quitar las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos rojos y de vez en cuando intentaba secarlas con el dorso de la mano. Pero de nuevo brotaban.

Heero se acercó, sintiendo estúpido por la pregunta que iba ha hacer.

"¿Estas bien?" Mas estúpido se sintió al recibir la respuesta.

"Si. Me entró tierra a los ojos." Dijo ella forzándose a sonreír.

Por un momento estuvieron en silencio.

"Reena, soy muy malo para esas cosas, pero siempre me han dicho que hablar..."

"No quiero hablar nada Heero. Se que esto... esto es algo natural en mi. Siempre ha sido asi. Solo... solo tengo que... aguantar."

"Reena, la perdida de un ser querido es algo doloroso. No puedo imaginar lo que es vivirlo una y otra vez, pero cero que podrías..."

"Heero, por favor, basta. Mañana saldremos a combate, asi que por favor no te preocupes por mi, yo veré la forma de..."

"¡Deja de hacer eso Reena!" Gritó Heero para sorpresa de ambos. "Claro que me preocupo por ti. No puedo evitarlo. Después de ver como salió Kenshin de la base de Kyoto ¿crees que me entusiasma la idea de verte asi también?"

Reena le dio la espalda, y caminó un poco al interior del cuarto.

"Eso fue una maldición. Lo mío solo es un recuerdo que desaparecerá por si solo. As que deja de..."

Una vez mas una interrupción.

Heero la obligó a girar tomándola de un hombro y colocó ambas manos en sus mejillas forzándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

"Repíteme eso a los ojos. Repíteme que solo es un recuerdo lo que te pasa. Repíteme que no debo preocuparme por ti. Hazme pensar que no eres nada importante para mi." De nuevo. Ambos se sorprendieron de esas palabras.

"Heero.. yo..."

'¿Porque, porque? ¿Por qué tienen que parecerse tanto, Madre? ¿Porque deben de interesarse tanto en mi? ¿Por qué ansían entrar a este destino que solo les traerá muerte por mi culpa?"

"¿En verdad no debo preocuparme?" Los ojos cobalto de él estaban fijos en los enormes rubíes de ella. Buscando, esperando.

"Heero... no quiero que tu también mueras por mi culpa." Dijo finalmente cuando sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas y se cerraron. Su cabeza se apoyó en el torso de él mientras rodeaba su cintura con los delgados brazos.

"Reena..." Fue todo lo que pudo decir retornando el abrazo. "Deja de preocuparte por un futuro del que no estas segura. No moriré. Te lo prometo."

"Je. Esas mismas palabras las he escuchado 4 veces. Y 4 veces has sido una promesa falsa." Dijo separando su cabeza. "¿Que hará que esta vez sea diferente Gray?" Dijo sin prestar cuidado a la ultima palabra.

"Que yo soy Heero Yui, no Gray o Zelgadis. Y te demostraré que no me separare de ti. No moriré." Susurró.

"¿En verdad?" Susurró ella sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

"Si."

Antes de que alguno pudiera pensar en otra cosa, los labios de los jóvenes se unieron en un cálido beso con la hermosa luna de Londres de fondo.

Olvidando lo que sería del mañana, para enfocarse solo en ese presente.

Y ese beso lo era todo en ese instante.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

En el capitulo Siguiente.

Heero se encuentra bebiendo arrepentido por lo que le hizo a Reena. ¿Estuvo bien, estuvo mal? ¡Como verla a los ojos de nuevo.

Sin embargo hay una guerra que perseguir y El Gundam Wing tiene un aditamento nuevo que puede ser la carta triunfante para él. Reena en cambio recibe la Gorn Nova de Gaudy para usarla en la batalla. Y la alianza se alista.

Cephied sale a combate para enfrentarse al Emisario del Caos.

Y Heero, tendrá que pelear con dos fantasmas queridos del pasado.

Esto y mas en "Cara a Cara" de La Alianza.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

N.a. Si asi como lo oyes. Lo dedico a mi padre. Lucho contra el cáncer hasta donde pudo, dejando un ejemplo de valor. Nunca le yo un solo capitulo de este Fic... no creo que le haya gustado, era un tanto conservador y posiblemente le habría molestado un poco las partes "subiditas". Pero aun asi, fue la mejor persona que pude haber conocido.

Después seguiré explicando mas cosas de cómo va el rumbo de las cosas.

Solo si les diré algo, después de tanto Gundam Seed y Seed Destiny, Y los últimos volúmenes de Dragon Quest, mi cabecita esta llena de muchas ideas para la acción. Asi que...preparados.


End file.
